Dragon Saber
by OverLord Wang-Yu
Summary: Challenge Accepted From The Sith'ari. SLIGHT AU, OC AND OOC! Having remembered that the clocks in her house were an hour early, Rin was able to perform the summoning ritual at 2:00, just like she planned. This act allowed her to summon a Saber Class Servant like she intended, though she didn't expect her Servant to be a Shinobi from a nearly forgotten era. Enter Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Night 0

**Dragon Saber**

 **Cross/X-Over:** Naruto And Fate/Stay Night. SOME Elements Of Other Franchises.

 **Synopsis/Plot:** **Challenge Accepted From The Sith'ari. SLIGHT AU AND OOC! Having remembered that the clocks in her house were an hour early, Rin was able to perform the summoning ritual at 2:00, just like she planned. This act allowed her to summon a Saber Class Servant like she intended, though she didn't expect her Servant to be a Shinobi from a nearly forgotten era. Enter Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Resident Orange Shinobi and the wielder of the Dragon Blade.**

 **Pairing(S):** Naruto X Rin X Harem.

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto. Fate/Stay Night Belongs To Type-MOON. The Dragon Saber Challenge And Idea Belongs To The Sith'ari. Everything Else Belongs To Their Respective Creator(S)/Owner(S). I Only Own The OC(S) And Plot._

 **Prologue/Night 0: The Summoning**

 **(Tohsaka Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan, 20XX, 24:55 PM)**

The Holy Grail War...also called **Heaven's Feel** , is a ritual that has been ongoing for two hundred years. Established by the Tohsaka, Matou, and Einzbern families, the Three Founding Families, as a means to reach Akasha, it is currently thought to be only a competition for something recognized as a possible Holy Grail. Seven magi are chosen by the Grail as Masters and, with support from the Grail, allowed to summon seven Servants to do battle. The winning pair is supposed to be able to claim the Holy Grail and utilize it to grant a wish for each of them. Its true purpose is to actually utilize the seven Servants returning to the root as a way to form a hole directly to it.

Yet due to a flaw, only a Servant is able to use it, and therefore only a Master with a Servant would actually obtain said wish. However, there has yet to be a true winner in any of the past 4 wars so far, and even then at the end of the 4th Holy Grail War, a whole decade prior, the supposed winning Master all but rejected said wish, leading to a tragic event known as the Fuyuki Fire in which 500 people died from an atrocious fire that fateful night, leaving few survivors from the burned area as the Grail vanished until the next war in the next 60 years...

Ot at least, that's how it was supposed to go like, yet by some strange reason involving all the mana stored in the previous war, it led to a 5th Grail War starting merely a decade after the whole debacle in the previous war, leading many young and bright magus with potential to become Masters in order to reclaim the Grail and finally put an end to the war with a victor in it.

One such Magus was the current Heiress and Head of the Tohsaka Family, Rin Tohsaka, a beauty of 17 years old with long, lustrous black hair put in twin tails with bangs framing her young, fine face with smooth pale skin, piercing aquamarine eyes, a small nose with full lips set into a tired grin that still made her look beautiful, which was only accented by her clothes, which consisted of a red, long sleeved sweater with a silver cross that had a red gem on it's center put on the chest of the clothe, which also hugged her lithe figure with C-Cup Breasts, followed by a black miniskirt which, alongside the black zettai ryoukai showed off her long legs ending with black shoes, all in all revealing the beauty that was admired and sought out by many of the boys, and even several females, of the academy she was attending to each week.

But unknown to most of them, except a very few exceptions, the black haired idol of the high school had a secret that could change the perception of those whom would find out; and that was that Rin Tohsaka, was a Magus, a researcher and user of Magecraft, the magical knowledge of the supernatural side of the world, known as the Moonlight World to those aware of it.

Right now the Idol Of Homurahara was resting, barely having managed to finish cleaning up the room where the Pentagram Circle used by her deceased father a decade prior to summon a Servant for the last Holy Grail War resided, with her intending to do the same to summon her own heroic spirit in order to win this newly started war, barely 10 years after the last one instead of 60 years as it was supposed to be...

 _'Oh well, in the end it worked out for me...'_ Mentally shrugged off the heiress, deciding to look out at the time in the clock of her house so that she may know when it would be the best time to summon the strongest Servant Class, Saber, and that way have a safe ticket to win the war without many problems per say, seeing it was around 12:55 as according to the grandfather clock in her home. _'Still gotta wait a bit then...meh, it will be worth-?!'_

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-***

"Tsk, this better be good Fake Priest..." Grunted annoyed Rin as she quickly took her family phone and told the so called Priest, according to her, as well as her Legal Guardian and Teacher, even if she learned most of what she knew by herself and her family's knowledge, one Kirei Kotomine, an Executioner Of the Church that had become her father's ally and student before the 4th Grail War, where he died at the end as Kirei took over her family's finances until she came into age to inherit them formally. "Why did you call at this time? I haven't even summoned my servant yet!"

 **-Is that so? Why I'm honestly surprised at that, Rin...-** Answered in that normally empty yet somehow mocking tone that she hated, but before she could lash out he said the next words that would change everything. **-After all, you only have a few minutes until you miss summoning that Saber class Servant you were hoping for...-**

...

...

... ***CRACK!***

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!" And so, the entirety of Fuyuki City was treated to the lovely scream of the now panicking Tohsaka Heiress, whom was now quickly moving around and trying her best to quickly find a catalyst and prepare herself to do the Summoning at once and obtain her sought out Saber Class Servant before time was up, all to the amusement of the priest on the phone, even if he was cut off as the call ended by the young woman.

And so after a mid panic attack followed by a hasty preparation, Rin started her chant in order to actually get the class she wanted to have, unknowingly changing her fate alongside many others in the process:

 _ **~Fate/Zero OST: Point Zero~**_

 _ **"Here we go...please let it work...Let a base of silver and steel be the essence!**_

 _ **Let the stone and the Archduke of Contracts be the Foundation.**_

 _ **Let red be the color I pay tribute to.**_

 _ **And my ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg.**_

 _ **Raise a wall to block the falling wind that shall fall.**_

 _ **Let the gates in the four cardinals directions close.**_

 _ **From the crown, come forth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom.**_

 _ **Let it be filled...Again...again...Again. Again!**_

 _ **Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill.**_

 _ **Repeat five times.**_

 _ **Let it be filled fivefold for every turn.**_

 _ **But then simply destroy each when filled.**_

 _ **I hereby propose.**_

 _ **Let my will shall create thy body, and thy sword shall create my fate!**_

 _ **Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!**_

 _ **I hereby swear.**_

 _ **I am and will be all that is good in the eternal world.**_

 _ **I am and will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world.**_

 _ **Thou, clad with the great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint, Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!"**_

And so the summoning circle shined even more to the point of forcing the young magus to cover her eyes until it vanished and she was able to see...nothing, much to her disbelief, as perhaps the idea that she was too late began to seed into her mind-

 ***CRAAASSSHHH! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

-until it was banished by the apparent collision of something that caused the whole house to tremble as if hit by a missile, much to the young girl's annoyance as she barely managed to stay in her feet as the tremors continued for a short while before stopping as the house's current owner sighed in relief before looking around with a mix of apprehension and curiosity, inwardly preparing her Magic Circuits and Od inside her to use her magecraft in case things got rough, as she got out of the room and began going up, all the while her mind was trying to process what had happened...

 _'Calm down Rin, calm down, it's not such a big deal...'_ She thought doing her best to calm down as she went up the stairs, barely hearing any noise. _'So what if your Servant didn't appear right away? The seals are still on your hand and shining brightly, so that means the summoning must have been successful and they're just in Astral Form until they ended outside, yeah that must be!'_

With a nod of reassurance, she finally got out of the basement and saw around, looking at a relatively normal room, like she left, aside from several knocked down things ranging from some paintings off the walls to a few decorations, showing the aftermath of whatever crashed down her house, and from what she could hear somewhat better, it seemed to be upstairs...

 _'Once I find out what caused this, I'll have my Servant clean this whole mess up, ESPECIALLY if they were responsible for it...'_ Rin mentally noted with a sigh, followed by going to the second floor of her home and see where the damn mess started, which led her to the room in the far end corner at the other side of the house and soon she was into the door where she could hear a voice whisper too low to define the gender yet.

And so, after taking a deep breath and steeling herself, she slammedthe door upwards to the room with a confident look...

 ***WHAM!***

...which soon fell from her face as she saw the destroyed room with her Servant sitting in the middle of the couch without a bloody damn!

Said Servant looked to be a young man around her age, even somewhat older with, unknown to her, strong resemblance to his father: he has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face with a fair skin. His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks as well as a modified black hita-ite with a pair of orange google lenses below the metallic band that showed a leaf like symbol on it.

He wore a modified orange jumpsuit with a one sleeved Chinese armor jacket on top followed by a black Chinese shirt with red lines, and light armor on his arms and legs, the latter which had black Ninja sandals for footwear.

However what brought out most attention were 4 things: A white and red cone shaped hat with the kanji for fire on front and a small veil around it to shadow his face, a short sleeved red trench coat with black flames at the bottom, a giant scroll adjusted to his back, and finally a kunai like sword with a rainbow colored gem on it's circular hole.

"Servant Saber, asking of you..." He mumbled out, opening his eyes and looking deeply into his astonished master's own, as a smirk appeared on his face. "Are you my Master?"

The Master herself could only stare wide eyed at her supposed Servant while her mind was trying to guess what kind of Heroic Spirit did she managed to summon, since he didn't seem like any Western Hero she knew about...

 _'Let's see, he looks Asian aside from the hair and eyes, which are somewhat more usual on foreigners, and those whisker marks are remindecent of foxes, so perhaps a Kitsune then?'_ But then the most important part of his introduction, at least on the moment, got registered on her mind, causing her eyes to widen in surprise and even hope as she asked outloud: "D-Did you just said, you were Servant S-Saber?"

"Yeah, unless that Graily thing is wrong, I was summoned as Saber, why?" Was the reply she got from the confused looking man, who now looked even more like a kitsune with the closed eyes, tilt of head and those pronounced whisker marks-

"YOSH! I DID IT! IN YOUR FACE, FAKE PRIEST! AND YOU TOO DAMN EDEFELT!" -But all that didn't matter to a now victorious Rin, who cheered on in front of the surprised then amused Naruto until she remembered whom she was in front off, and quickly turned back into a now more embarrassed Magi. "D-Don't tell anyone about this, or I'll make sure you suffer a fate worse than death, u-understand?!"

"Hai hai, I got it Master~!" Was the jovial answer she got, making her scowl until he asked with a curious look. "So, what's your name? I mean, I know I'm your Servant and all, but I can't always call you Master, right? Unless is that your actual name?"

"O-Of course NOT, YOU BAKA! For your information, I'm Tohsaka Rin, current heiress of the Tohsaka Clan and your Master for the Fifth Holy Grail War." She answered back in a defiant tone before her posture got more serious, getting Saber's attention. "Now then, Saber-Kun, what's your name, or shall I only call you by your class?"

"Touche, Rin-Chan." He chuckled, getting a small blush from the annoyed girl before he continued, even as smoke covered him, much to his Master's panic before he was revealed on top of a, much to Rin's disbelief, Orange Adult Sized Toad! "Well, I'm the Number One Hyperactive, Knuckled-Headed, Maverick, Ninja! The Savior of The World! The Orange Maelstrom! The Rokudaime Hokage! The one who makes girls scream my name and men envy my mere existence! For I am UZUMAKI NARUTO, BELIEVE IT!"

...

...

...

"...What?" Was all that the dark haired girl could mumble out with a deadpan on her face, getting a sweat drop from both Servant and Summoning. "Are you serious? And what kind of name is Fishcake anyway?!"

"OI, DON'T DISS MY AWESOME NAME, WOMAN! AND IT MEANS MAELSTROM, Y'KNOW?!" Roared in response the now angry boy after recovering with a comical angry face complete with white eyes, which his Master soon copied as they glared at each other, much to the Toad's hidden amusement.

"Hmph, anyway, on a more serious note, from what era do you come from? I mean, as far as I know, I haven't heard any hero by the name of Uzumaki Naruto in any history I researched for the war, and you're supposed to be asian if those marks are anything to go by..." Asked the Magi in a serious tone getting a surprised look from the mentioned in return as he got into a thinking pose.

"Well...to be honest, last I remember, it was around...Idunno, Twelve Thousand and XX or so, Why?" He answered upon remembering, only to blink at her aghast, pale looking face with jaw open that in any other time would have been hilarious, and it was even now, but he couldn't help but feel something wasn't right about that. "Erm, Rin-Chan? Master? What happened?"

"...Is is BC or AC?" Was all she could barely ask in a flat tone.

"...What the hell are those, anyway?"

...

...

...

"...Y-Y-You...T-T-Twelve...Thous-s-sand...BC...?!" She could barely mumble, worrying the blonde before she screamed so loud it was a miracle nobody ended up deaf from her shout-"TWELVE THOUSAND BC?! HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"OOOwwiiieee! THAT HURT! AND I SAID THE TRUTH MASTER, SO WHY'S THAT MUCH OF A BIG DEAL?!"

"BECAUSE THAT PREDATES EVEN THE ERA OF THE FIRST HERO GILGAMESH IN TEN THOUSAND BC, THAT'S WHY!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD JUST HAVE SAID SO INSTEAD OF SHOOTING UP, YOU DAMN WOMAN!"

And so it went back and fort for a few minutes, neither aware of the Toad having reverse summoned itself back home after the scream nor the fact that anyone could hear their coversation, not thar there were anyone at this point for their luck, into a shouting match until they, barely, managed to calm down enough to win back composture...

"Alright...*Pant. Pant* One good thing about this...is that no one...will be able to learn of your identity, and therefore your weaknesses...as long as we don't reveal too much..." Admitted Rin tiredly after the shouting match with Naruto, whom quickly recovered agreeing. "Alright, on the morning we'll discuss better about the strategy for the War and how strong you are, but right now I'm tired, so I'll go to sleep and you're gonna clean up this mess, are we good?"

"Of cour-Wait WHAT?!" Started only to gap at the end the blonde Shinobi, looking at his master incredulous. "Why should I clean up this mess?!"

"Because you fell down from the sky and caused all this disaster by YOUR fall!"

"...Actually that was my Toad that I summoned when I fell down due to YOUR summoning!"

"...Just, clean this up, please?" She sighed, internally putting the info about summoning Toad Familiars, of all things, for latter when she was more active.

"Ugh, fine but only because you said please and looked cute while doing it..." He answered with a grin, missing the small blush on her face at that as he put his fingers in a crossed seal and shouted the words that started his path to legendhood so long ago: "NINPO: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

 ***POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF!***

And just when Rin thought she had seen enough for tonight, her mind was blown yet again upon witnessing her Servant, a SABER by the way, create CORPORAL COPIES of himself like A ROOT DAMN CASTER, OR EVEN AN ASSASSIN! (She vaguely remembered Kirei telling her that his Assassin could divide into copies, for all the good that did to him at the end...)

"H-How...?!" Was all she could barely whisper.

"Well, long story short, the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu was the first serious Jutsu I learned as a child in an attempt to become a full fledged Shinobi for my village of Konohagure No Sato..." He told her with a fond smile on his face that made the heiress realize that, despite all his apparent show off, he WAS a Heroic Spirit. "Besides, this way everything will be cleaned up faster!"

"...Fine, but this better be the last surprise for tonight, so good night, Naruto." And so with a sigh and nod of resignation, the Tohsaka Magi went to her room to get some sleep, leaving a chuckling Naruto behind whom turned to his clones while summoning several more.

"Well then, Group 1, you help clean the whole mess in this room and fix it as best as possible, AND NO TROUBLES!" He finished with a glare, recalling a certain "Incident" after his 3 year trip due to them going on a strike, as the nervous clones did as told and he turned to see the others. "Now Group 2, transform and go outside to get a perimeter around the area and, if possible, the rest of the city, for we must know as much as we can about the territory and even the other Servants and Masters around here!"

"HAI!" Thus the clones did as told, leaving the original to relax before going to look for the kitchen, hoping to see if there was any Ramen around, and if not, then he would make another clone to look out for some, damn it!

 **(Tohsaka Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan, 20XX, 07:00 AM)**

"...And done!" Chuckled proudly Naruto as he finished preparing a new instant ramen from the MANY ones he brought after his cute Master went to bed, albeit he also got other healthy food as once suggested by Kakashi-Sensei because he knew that others wouldn't be so addict-loving of Raming like him, sadly. "If only there was such a person..."

 **(En Route To Emiya Residence, Fuyuki City, At The Same Time...)**

A certain young woman in direction to her charge's, and little sibling in all but blood, home suddenly sneezed, wondering if anyone was talking about her before shrugging it off, for there was FOOD to devour!

 **(Back To Tohsaka Residence, Same Time...)**

With a shake of his head, Naruto began to eat his ramen as his clone finished putting a basic but nutritious breakfast for when the Magi that summoned him came in, which she did as the blonde ninja almost spit his food out of hilarity and shock upon seeing her look like a literal zombie!

 _'Yesh, definitely not a morning person from what I can see...albeit I can relate to that to be honest...'_ Thought the blonde to himself with a small smile as he saw his Master take a seat and proceed to eat her breakfast in a fast yet elegant way, as befitting of someone of her status, until the plate it was all on was now practically spotless!

"Aaaahhhh, I needed that~!" Actually sang the young woman before looking at her Servant with a surprised yet grateful look on her face. "You...did you cook the breakfast?"

"Yeah, I thought you could need it. So how was it?"

"...It was well done, thank you, Saber."

"Naruto."

"...Eh?"

"My name, is Uzumaki Naruto, and I would like if you called me that, if only in private at least, Y'Know?" He told her with a grin on his face that made him look more like a Kitsune.

"...Alright then, but I better hope for you to follow all my orders to the letter, lest otherwise I make you pay for it, alright?" She answered him with a grin on her face, making him chuckle back in response despite the supposed warning at the end.

"Well then, it's official! I'll happily aid you in this Holy Grail War, Rin-Chan!" He told her determined, enjoying the small blush on the brunette's face upon being called like that. "So I think we should get to know each other in order to better work and understand one another, so I'll go first!"

This got the attention of the Tohsaka Heiress, mainly because she wanted to know what kind of person he was, specially to be somehow able to qualify for the mightiest Class in the Grail War, as far as she knew. "How do you do that?"

"Simply, just say your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future, that kind of stuff."

"Alright then, please go on first because I'd like to know more about you."

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a Shinobi from Konohagure No Sato in Hi No Kuni, back in 120XX BC." Introduced himself yet again the Servant, albeit without any ridiculous, to her, poses or summoning freaking Toads, of all things! "My likes are Ramen and eating any kind of it, especially a Miso Ramen with extra Pork~...E he he, followed by Red Bean Soup, Training, Gardinering, Pranking and Reading, as long as it's not smut, especially not those that are filled with just pure porn without much plot, or any at all..."

 _'So from what I can get so far, he's a possible addict to Ramen, with a secondary taste for Red Bean Soup, and enjoys several hobbies in free time including reading...as long as it's not smut, especially badly written one...yeah, I can work with that.'_ Mentally agreed Rin as she nodded outwardly, allowing Naruto to continue with the telling.

"Alright, for dislikes, I don't like the 3 minutes to wait for Instant Ramen to be ready..." He frowned as his Master sweatdropped at how much he liked Ramen. "Then there's the senseless fights and killing for either no reason or a stupid, hypocrital one, as well as traitors, those that harm or manipulate others because they can't do something for themselves and/or they enjoy it, and finally the Cycle of Hatred and how others can't just stop it and keep going through it when they could do so much more..."

That declaration at the ending, alongside the now serious look on his face, just surprised the young woman in front of him to no end as she thoight about what had been revealed. _'That was...unexpected, but from what can be seen, it showed that Ramen aside, he's a genuinely good person that doesn't like anyone nor anything manipulative and/or harms other just because they can or some other disgusting reason, alongside the idea of expanding Hatred and it's supposed Cycle...despite how naive that can make him see, I DO feel relieved upon seeing that he has a strong set of morals...hope this doesn't backfire on us later on.'_

"So then, for hobbies I like to cook and eat my favorite foods, especially Ramen, prank others from time to time, go to train when I can, learning new techniques, do some gardinering, and read a good book once in a while." He continued before his tone became more...nostalgic per say. "As for my dream for the future...well, that's kinda complicated..."

"How so?"

"Well, it's because...I had technically accomplished my life goal before my death..." Revealed the Saber Class Servant with a grin on his face and eyes closed, unaware of the gaping look on his Master's face. "I mean, I'm grateful and all to not only be summoned back to life but also even fight amongst other legendary heroes, which is quite exciting actually, all for a wish! But...I think I can give it to you..."

"...Saber, no Naruto." Started seriously Rin, making the young man gulp despite the fact that he was several times stronger than her at his weakest, albeit that faded upon seeing the now questioning, and dare he say shy, glance at her face as she continued. "You would give up your chance for a Wish of any kind...for me? Just like that...?"

"Of course! I mean, I don't see what the problem is after all, since I already accomplished what I set out to do in my previous life, and you get a free Wish out of it as soon as we defeat the other Servants and Masters!" He told her with that honest and even goofy-looking grin on his face, getting a sigh from his now sincerely smiling summoner. "For now, I'm content with just living a new life here and eating as much ramen as possible, -zebayyo!"

"...Of course I can see that..." Sighed once again the young Magi with a resigned look despite the smile on her face. "Very well then Naruto-San, since you introduced yourself so honestly, I'll do the same for you, alright? And you better be greateful about it since no one else will know everything that I'm about to tell you!"

"Hai Master~!"

"Hmph! I'm Rin Tohsaka, your summoner and Master for the Fifth Holy Grail War, the Heiress of the Tohsaka Clan and the Second Owner of this city, known as Fuyuki." She started proudly, getting an amused look from her Servant in response. "My likes are, well...T-The praise of my O-Otou-san, bless his soul...then also Polishing Jewellery, practicing Magecraft, and...messing around with a certain kind of idiots..."

At that the image of acertain blue haired, smug looking guy briefly appeared on her mind before she shook her head and continued. "My dislikes...well, so far includes the kind of idiots I like to mess around, Electronics in General, unexpected accidents and...That damn Blu-Ray Recorder..."

Now Naruto could barely hold his chuckle upon seeing the dark look on his Master's face.

"For hobbies, I do like to practice my fighting style of Chinese Kempo, learn more about Magecraft, Cooking, reading on free times, and finding way to make more money..." She told him with a glint that made the poor Servant shiver briefly until she finished. "As for my dreams, so far it's to win the Grail War and bring my family's name to glory, not much after that. And my wish, to reach the Root, if only for family's sake."

"Well, now I can safely say without regrets that I'm gonna enjoy working out with you no matter what, Rin-Chan!" Naruto declared with a bright grin, making the brunette smile at his enthusiam. "So what are we going to do today Master? Look around for bad Masters and Servants to beat? Eat as much as we can? Look around the city?"

"Now now, cowboy, that will come later...asidefromtheallyoucaneat..." She said while whispering the last part, a sweatdrop at the many packages of Instant Ramen now in a pile with the blonde eating them showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. "First I'm gonna finish getting ready to head out and then we'll go to school."

"...What?"

 **(Homurahara Academy, Fuyuki City, Japan, 20XX, 08:45 AM)**

 _"AWWW! Do we REALLY need to do this, Master?!"_ Groaned outloud Naruto with a pout, the only reason no one outside of his increasingly annoyed Master hearing him out being that he was in his Spirit Form, following her around as she walked up to the academy, with the latter wearing the Female Uniform of Homurahara Academy consisting of a white longsleeved shirt with red borders under a sleveless brown vest, a black skirt that went up to her knees and finally black stockings and boots.

 _'Yes, we must...or at least, I must go to school because a girl my age is supposed to do so. You, on the other hand, are coming because you're my Servant and I need you to be around in case either Assassin or another Master tries to attack.'_ Mentally answered the heiress in a firm tone, inwardly grateful that not only he was in spirit form, but also agreed to call her "Master" when in public, which meant that even now he knew when to use sublety, as expected of a Shinobi...and would have been Assassin...

 _"...Do you really think that there could be anyone crazy enough to break the rules?"_ Asked serious the Shinobi, even if it felt a bit Hypocrital coming from himself, whom was pretty much Chaos Incarnate even among other Ninjas, albeit it was better to be safe than sorry.

 _'...I KNOW there WILL be anyone like that...'_ She declared firmly, her face set on a momentary scowl upon remembering that crazy man from the Fourth Grail War a decade ago and the atrocities she witnessed back then. _'And that's why we MUST remain alert at ALL times!'_

 _"...I understand then, Master. Just don't let that mindset consume you."_ Answered the Servant of the Sword as the pensive pair made it to the Academy itself, which Naruto had to admit looked nice even if he wanted to be somewhere else since he and Education didn't got along...at least most of the time-?! _"?! This is-?"_

 _'Hmm? What's wrong, Saber?'_

 _"...Please be careful of your surroundings Master."_ The warning of the, until then, cheerful now turned serious Saber got the attention of Rin, whom barely managed to keep her composture. _"Someone left something...Foul in here, even if I can't detect closely where it's coming from yet, but it's around here somewhere in the school..."_

 _'WHAT?! Damn it! So already another Master or Servant put something here?! The nerve of them!'_ All but growled the now alert heiress, subtly looking around while trying to keep her cracking facade. _'Loathe as I might be to admit this, but we cannot do anything right now lest we might cause them to accelerate with whatever sick and insane plan they could have...but tonight, we'll put a stop to them before it even starts!'_

 _"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT, MASTER! -'ZE~!"_ That response from her Servant didn't only brought a smile to her face, but also filled her with Determination to survive and eventually win the War, making her family name proud. And so with those thoughts, she walked up to her first stop for the day to see someone she could honestly call a friend, entering inside the building...only for her smile to get twitchy upon seeing the leering face of the young man before her.

"Heya, Tohsaka, how are you doing~?" Called out the blue haired young man around her age with the hair styled backwards in curls, eyes of the same color in a gilnt that honestly made her shiver, pale skin and wearing the Horamuhara Academy Male Uniform consisting of a brown long-sleeve jacket that was closed with brown long pants and black boots at the bottom. This young man was Shinji Matou, the Heir to the practically excting Matou Family, and a famous playboy amongst the academy, much to the brunette's disgust, especially since he seemed so interested in her despite she rejecting whatever advances he tried to offer. "It's such a coincidence for us to meet each other like this, Y'Know?"

"Ah, hi Matou-kun, good morning as well..." Barely managed to answer Rin with a trembling smile, trying to get into the building at once and leave after giving her friend a greeting, only for the young man to try and keep her there. "Please let me go inside, for I'm just passing by..."

"Now now, there's no need to be like that. After all, we just got to-OW!?" He tried to get closer to her, only to be hit with a bow by someone behind him, making the now hurt boy turn around with a glare only to freeze up upon witnessing the one responsible. "M-M-Mitsuzuri-Senpai!? I-I can explain!"

"Save it, Matou-San." Spoke the mentioned Senpai, being a girl around their age with short brown hair at chin's length with twin bangs upon her face, caucasian skin with bright orange eyes and wearing the academy uniform while holding her bow. This was Ayako Mitsuzuri, another student as well as the Captain of the Archery Club and Rin's friend. "Since you apparently happen to be energetic enough to try and flirt with Rin, and badly at that, then you might as well prepare everything here for the day, what you think~?"

"B-B-B-But I-" Tried to respond the now nervous Shinji only for a glance of his Captain to make him, reluctantly, go away, all while mumbling curses low enough and leaving the duo, trio technically counting the invisible Naruto, alone.

"...Sorry about that, Rin. It's just, you know how Shinji can be..." Sighed the female archer as soon as the bluenette was far away enough, settling into a tired yet earnest smile that the Magi returned. "Now I gotta make sure he doesn't give trouble to the newer members, lest SHE get wind of it and make him suffer...no matter how priceless that would be through, heh."

"It's alright Ayako, it's obviously just Shinji's fault at the end." Supported Rin with a smile to one of her few genuine friends, whom saw her beyond her facade of the Idol of Homurahara Academy and just as Rin Tohsaka herself, for which the young Magi would be forevermore grateful.

 _"...What a disgusting creep."_ Finally said Naruto, his tone set in a hollow one that honestly send some shivers upon Rin's back after hearing it. _"Who was he anyway Master?"_

 _'W-Well, he's Shinji Matou, the...Heir of the Matou family in all but name, since their magecraft has pretty much gone exctint last I heard from, all due to their Magic Circuits having died off with Shinji himself, whom as you noticed is pretty much just a creep playing as a playboy, and badly at that.'_

 _"...I see, still, please be careful around him Master."_

 _'Eh? Why should I?'_ Questioned the heiress while outwardly laughing at a joke Ayako told her. _'I mean, he has literally no Magecraft so there's no way that he's a threat...'_

 _"...Lemme give you an advice taught to me by one of my Senseis so long ago: Look Underneath The Underneath."_ Was the answer the young Master got. _"Because in the end, not everything is as it appears to be..."_

 _'...Duly noted, Saber. And thanks for the advice.'_ Finally answered the surprised Rin, as she turned around only to freeze briefly upon seeing a young lady a year younger than her in front of them, whom had the same expression as her aside from her long purple hair that reached her back with a red ribbon on the side, purple eyes of the same color that were wide briefly in surprise, and wearing the same uniform as both females that showed off her subtle yet blessed body with a cup size bigger than the other two girls, at a D-Cup, with a good rear and hips to match them, even if she tried to vanish herself with a now embarrassed look on her face. "O-Oh, hello there S-Sakura-San!"

"O-Oh, s-same to you, T-Tohsaka-Senpai! T-To you as well, Mitsuzuri-Senpai!" Quickly managed to answer the purplette known as Sakura Matou in an embarrassed tone as she quickly went to the changing room in order to get changed into her club uniform. "My apologies, b-but I need to get ready for my duties!"

"Of course, I'll leave you both to it. Have a good day, Sakura-San, and you as well, Ayako." Replied Rin as she waved to them and got out, sighing before going inside the main school building.

 _"Hey Master, I have to admit, your sister is pretty cute! She even reminded me of Hinata-Chan!"_ Cheerfully commented Naruto in a more happy yet nostalgic tone, obviously caused by Sakura's brief appearance. _"And her name was even Sakura to boot! Truly this is a small world we all live in..."_

 _'Is that so? Well, good fo-?!'_ But then the heiress froze up upon registering the unexpected declaration of her Servant through her mind. _'...W-What did you just say, Saber?'_

 _"Eh? I said that this is truly a small wor-"_

 _'Not that! I meant that you insinuated that, somehow, Sakura was my s-sister! WHERE DID YOU GOT SUCH AN INSANE IDEA?!'_

 _"...Because your faces DO look alike, believe it or not, leaving the hair and eye color aside."_ Was Naruto's honest answer, causing her to freeze up as if struck. _"I mean, if either you let your hair down and painted your hair and eyes purple or Sakura-Chan put her hair in your pigtails and painted it black as well as make her eyes the same as yours, you'll both be practically identical, body shape aside-"_

 _'E-ENOUGH OF THAT, YOU BAKA SERVANT!'_ Practically erupted the now red faced Tohsaka, being a literal miracle that she didn't scream outloud nor there was anyone nearby to see her face like that as she tried to recover from the sudden outburst, taking several deep breaths while going up followed by her now shaking and confused Servant.

Unfortunately for her, it seemed that somehow Fate had it out for her that day as she meet up with the last two people she had expected to do so, or at least one of them since the other wasn't that much of a bother most of the time...

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho hoh~! Fancy meeting you today, Tohsaka Rin!" Laughed royally a young woman around her age with long blonde hair that fell to her back and a pair of drill shaped bangs in the sides, blue eyes shining with mirth and pride similar to Rin's as well as a prideful smirk on her face, pale skin and wearing the uniform of the academy that showed off her figure, with some emphasis on her D-Cup breasts (much to the Tohsaka's chargin) and toned figure, with lastly a golden and blue colored fan to cover her mouth. "It seems quite ironic that we would cross paths here on this very day, all before THAT event even starts~!"

"...Of course it had to be you, Edefelt-San..." She barely managed to grumble out, feeling a similar yet different annoyance than when around Shinji, but then again unlike him the young woman before her was indeed a far more dire threat, but then again what else was to be expected from Luviagelita "Luvia" Edefelt, the current Heiress of the Edefelt family as well as a descendant from the same Masters that fought so long ago in the Third Holy Grail War?

...And whom DEFINITELY WAS NOT HER COUSIN, RUMORS BE DAMNED!

"T-Tohsaka!? D-Damn it! Trouble DOES come in pairs!" Groaned the second figure upon glancing at her from the door to a classroom, revealing himself as a young man around their age with short blue hair, similar yet different to Shinji's as it was somewhat more clearer, cut nicely at chin length with blue eyes under a pair of glasses and a now annoyed look on his face with caucasian skin wearing the male uniform of the academy, this young man being Issei Ryoudou, a notorious exemplar student as well as the student president of the academy and son of the monk head in the Shinto Shrine in Mount Enzou.

But what was truly interesting from the young man before her, was the fact that he was able to, somehow, see through her "Mask" as the Idol of Homurahara, as she was referred to by most of the student population in the academy, which must be somehow because of his background as a Monk and their teaching involved into the supernatural, even if they didn't practiced any Magecraft she knew about, much to her surprise and slight annoyance albeit she could normally handle him on her own, but with ego-driven Luvia into the mix? A definite recipe for a bad day, as far as she cared for the damn headache...

"Ah Ryoudou-Kun, fancy seeing you here too at this time of the day, and in the company of Edefelt-San too!" She quickly answered in her public persona, getting an amused giggle from her NOT-cousin and a frown from the young monk in training. "Truly, what an unexpected surprise!"

"Tsk, don't misunderstand Tohsaka. If it was up to me, I wouldn't be even near you or Edefelt." Answered sharply Issei while adjusting his glasses. "I'm just waiting for Emiya to be done with the job."

That got the attention of both girls, and the amused spirit hidden from everyone's sight, as they heard then some sort of clenching sound followed by a few footsteps until another figure got out of the room both Magi and Monk had been besides, revealing the one responsible to the world:

A young girl around their age with long, spiky light orange pink hair that fell up to her back in a ponytail, with golden amber eyes that, unknwon to her, showed off more her cute face with a pale skin as well as her surprisingly chosen Male Academy Uniform that made sure to cover her petite yet still well developed figure with a C-Cup Chest, plump hips and long legs.

She was Shirouko "Shirou" Emiya, the adopted child of the now deceased Kiritsugu Emiya after being rescued from the Fuyuki Fire, and thus a survivor of said Fire that killed over 500 peoples with her being one of the few that managed to get saved in time. Right now, she was living in her foster father's estate with her legal guardian, one Fujimura Taiga, looking over for her until she was old enough...even if it seemed like the other way around from time to time.

"Hey Issei, the job's done! It turned out that the machine was just slightly overheated, so nothing that couldn't be fixed, but please be careful in the future." Told the young girl, whose talents and offers of helping others earned her the nickname of "Homurahara's Brownie Princess", to the now relieved young man before looking surprised at the two girls that were on the scene. "O-Oh! Tohsaka-San! Edefelt-San! G-Good morning to both of you, and sorry for not paying attention to your arrival! I was focused on my work so-"

"It's alright, Shero-Chan~! It's good to be focused on what matters most in the moment!" Luvia reassured her with a sisterly look on her face that caused both Issei and Rin to look aghast, since apparently due to some weird reason the foreign exchange student had taken a shrine to the petite orangette after their first meeting, and ever since then had tried to make her accept her offer of friendship as well as become her Maid in the Edefelt Estate. "If you need any help, please tell me so and I-"

"I-It's alright, Edefelt-San, there's no need to do so! I'm already done but thanks for the offer!" Quickly answered Shirou in a nervous tone with an embarrassed blush on her face and waving hands, getting a pout out of the other heiiress and a sigh from the student council president, much to Rin's, and the hidden Naruto's, amusement.

 _"...She's so cute, and with such beautiful hair! I want her, Master!"_ All but declared the Saber, looking at the orange haired girl with an awed look on his face, even if it couldn't be seen by anyone else.

 _'...This is going to be a LONG day, isn't it?'_ Could only sigh Rin as she then glimpsed an older man with short black hair and serious eyes of the same kind behind glasses wearing a green business outfit pass by near the scene, looking at them with a raised eyebrow before he nodded at Issei, whom returned the nod, and left. _'Wonder what was that with Kuzuki-Sensei...?'_

 _"...Master, please be careful around that man."_ Naruto's warning, especially in that sudden serious voice from but a moment ago made the heiress' eyes widen as she glanced at where Soichirou Kuzuki, a teacher of the academy and guest at Ryoudou Temple, had gone by with a questioning glance.

 _'And what do you mean by that, Saber?'_

 _"...His stare and movements, they were like many Shinobies from my time...that and I can sense his surpressed emotions, which are similar to a certain kind of Ninja I hoped to not deal with again..."_ Admitted the Servant in a worried tone, surprising her yet again. _"I know I could be wrong but...just be careful Rin, please..."_

 _'...I understand Naruto, but you don't have to worry, for we can do anything together, no?'_ Was her answer in a reassuring tone, obtaining a small cheer from the now grateful Servant as they prepared to deal with anything for the day.

 **(Building's Top, Fuyuki City, Japan, 20XX, 20:45 PM)**

"FINALLY! It took so long!" Cheered out Naruto as he materialized in front of his Master, whom now had a deep red trenchcoat over her academy uniform as they glanced around the top of a building she walked to in order to have a better glance at the city in the night. "I'll admit, this is a nice sight you choose for us, Master!"

"Hmph, of course you better be grateful for this, you know? I choose this place so that you may have a better look at the battlefield where we shall fight for our wish, so watch it and memorize as much as you can with your sight!" She all but ordered him in her Magi Mindset tone, albeit the blonde Shinobi could see the smile and glance she had while looking out at her territory, due to her being the Second Owner of the city and the land, which showed that despite what she may say, she truly cared for everyone out there, or at least most people which he could symphatise. "So how's the sight, Saber?"

"Once again, you choose a very nice place to look at Master, even if a bit unnecessary for me." He told her, surprising the young woman before he continued. "I mean, I appreciate the look and everything, but due to my training in Shurikenjutsu and Kunaijutsu, as well as several more later on, I managed to learn to look from far away distances good enough to hit my target at anytime, practically making my sight comparable to that of an Archer Class Servant."

At this, Rin could only stare at him in surprise and even some awe, which the young man could appreciate with a grin of pride...even if he had 'forgotten' to mention her how much of a lousy shot he was when younger as well as how much he had to train to even become a decent one, let alone reach his current self, and also how his sight could get practically eclipsed when compared to that of several Doujutsu wielders...but oh well, that's all in the past, and it's not like it would come bite him back in the arse, right? ...Right?

(Later on, Future Naruto would look back at this and curse his past self for having jinxed it and tempted Fate, when he should have had known better...)

"Well then, what shall we do now, Master?" Asked curiously Naruto, getting Rin to snap outta her state as her expression quickly became serious.

"First, we need to go to the Academy and deal with that foul thing you detected during the day, and we found in recess..." Started in a cold tone the young Magi, remembering how during the recess break they had found out some sort of weird blood seal on top of the roof of the academy, but sadly couldn't do much at the time because the break would have ended soon. "And then hopefully catch whoever was responsible behind it and deal with them!"

"That's something I can get behind!" Chuckled the Saber as he quickly took his Master in bridal style, to her slight surprise and more embarrassment if her red face was anything to go by, and jumped forward from the building, using his enhanced strength and agility to land onto the roof of the building next to them before hopping into the next one, going from roof to roof in direction to the Academy where they had been before.

 _'This feels quite nostalgic to be honest...'_ Thought wistfully the summoned Shinobi as memories of his previous life came by, with him doing the same from a young age where he barely started as a loudmouth until he became the man that he was today.

 _'This...isn't so bad, actually...'_ Mentally admitted the twin haired girl as she snug deeper into her Servant's embrace, after recovering from her initial panic due to the sudden "flight". _'Now if only he didn't carry me like his...albeit it beats being carried like a potato bag or even a child...'_

And so, the Master-Servant duo continued like that with a soft silence, each within their thoughts, until they arrived at their objective with a small quake, afterwhich they separated, with the young woman berating briefly her companion for taking her like that out of the blue, before they looked around seriously looking for their objective.

"And speaking of the devil, there it is!" Growled Naruto as he quickly went to a corner, which took the Tohsaka's attention as she quickly followed him to what he saw, finding that damned crimson seal that reeked of blood even now. "Whoever did this must have been a sick or desperate individual, especially in such a place..:"

"Is it that bad, Saber?" Questioned Rin as some worry left her tone.

"Well, if you mean bad by apparently absorbing the lifeforce of whoever is around it, then yes." Revealed the scowling Uzumaki as he quickly took out one of his scrolls, getting a look from his companion, before he unfolded and wrote several kanjis in a pattern that honestly confused the young magi as if she was looking at a mix of Runes and Houjutsu, no matter how absurd that sounded to her until he was done. "Good, now to use it. **Fuinjutsu: Kyūshū Fuin, KAIHO! (Sealing Technique: Absorption Seal, Activate!)** "

 ***FWOOOOOOSSSHHHH!***

Thus, before Rin's wide eyed stare, the bloody seal on the corner got literally absorbed into the scroll, no matter how insane that sounded even by her standards, until it finally showed a kanji for blood on the center of the now filled circle.

"There we go, good as new...albeit I could have had done better if summoned as Caster." Sighed in relief the whiskered Servant as he quickly took the scroll, wrapped it up, and put it back on his pocket before looking at his staring partner. "What's wrong Master? Never have seen Fuinjutsu before? ...Oh yeah, I forgot, this is pretty much a no Ninja future...shit."

"Saber...what in Root's sake was that?" Was all that she could ask him in a flat tone, which made the Servant before her somewhat more nervous since. Heroic Spirit or not, no one wanted to be the target of Female Fury that not even Hell can compare to.

"That? Well, it's a Fuinjutsu Scroll that I learned under one of my teachers, a very galland and powerful but perverted Gama-Sennin..." He answered in a nostalgic tone upon remembering the times lived with said man. "This allows me to seal any potential enviromental hazard, such as that blood seal that was here or even black flames, albeit it has a limit to how much it can contain..."

"Amazing...that sounds something straight out of a Caster Class!"

"Heh, to be honest, had you attempted the summoning far earlier, I might have been summoned under either that class or even Rider, either one which would also be proeficient with this art, and perhaps to an even bigger degree than I am now!" He admitted with a foxy grin only for him to quickly get serious yet again, much to Rin's worry, as he glanced at their side. "Anyway, we aren't here to speak about those kind of things, am I right Servant?"

"WHA-?!"

"Well, I'll be damned! You somehow managed to detect my presence, lucky you no?" Laughed a male voice as, in front of the duo, the revealed Servant materialized himself, showing his appearance of a blue-haired, red-eyed man whose primary outfit is a deep ultramarine full body tights covered in Runic protections, grey metalic pauldrons, and a metal plate over his lowest abdominal section. He wears his hair in a rattail that reaches his mid-back. He also wears a pair of silver earrings, and a light flame design on his left arm. Even now, he gives off the impression of a beast, even carrying a bestial smell that the duo could smell from the short distance.

However, what truly got the attention of the sitting man next to them was the very long, bloody red spear he had carried casually in his shoulders, which gave off such an aura of bloodlust that even made the back hairs of Saber's back tremble slightly at it.

"So...You're Lancer, right?" Deadpanned Naruto, getting a disbelieving glance of his Master and a similar look to his from the revealed Servant.

"Oh geez, what gave it away, my Lance?"

"Well, thanks for confirming your class!"

"...What?" Both blue colored Servant and red coated Master could only say with flat expressions upon hearing that response.

"Well, to be honest, despite my supposed Class, I'm more suited for either Rider or Assassin, which I could be for all that you know~!" Began with a foxy grin the blonde Saber. "So I think that, despite your compensating spear there, you could have been another class like Berserker or even Archer, but I'm glad you cleared things up!"

"...He, he he he he...HA HA HA HA! I'll be damned, you got me good blondie!" Laughed up the now revealed Lancer, with Naruto following him suit in laughter, much to Rin's disbelief until the subtle insult got through him. "Wait...WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN BY COMPENSATING SPEAR?!"

"Well, Lancer class or not, why else would you have something SO LONG if not else for compensating?" Mock asked the foxy servant in amusement at the growing rage from his now new found enemy. "That and, from what I can see of your outfit that doesn't leave much to the imagination, you'd definitely need as much compensation as possible from the lack of...what's important down below, no?"

"..." Could only gap poor Rin upon hearing how her Servant all but managed to insult their enemy, of whom they BARELY knew anything other than class, by attacking just where it hurt the most...-

...

...

 **...*CRACK!***

"You know what, blondie? FUCK THIS WAR, I JUST WANNA SEE YOU DEAD NOW!" Growled in hatred the blue haired man with a deadly glare as he shot forward, making the now laughing Naruto quickly take a hold of his now terrified Master in a bridal hold and quickly jump away to the ground, followed by the Lancer that ended up in front of them several feet away. "Any last requests before your VERY painful demise, jokester?!"

"Just a question: Were you the one behind that awful seal?"

"Phht, of course not! Even if I wasn't summoned as Caster, I would do far better than THAT! Otherwise my teacher would come from the afterlife to murder me for failing on something as basic as that!"

"Alright, good to know you have standards!" Chuckled in response Naruto while getting out a pair of Kunais, much to the surprise of the others present. "Now Master, please get to a safe distance while me and Lancer do a little dance~!"

 _ **~Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans OST: Crescent Moon~**_

And so, with that said, the two legendary heroes of the past clashed, with Saber's mere Kunai's surprisingly helding up nicely against Lancer's now glowing spear with their collision causing a shockwave of wind to be sent, making the nearby Rin barely stand on her feet with surprise upon her face, especially after witnessing the crater made beneath their feet.

"...So this is what a fight between two heroic spirits is like...? I'll admit, it's truly quite something to witness..." Mumbled out to herself the Tohsaka Heiress upon seeing now how her Saber quickly separated from the lock with a blocked kick by Lancer's knee and tried to do a dual thrust to the other man's stomach and forehead, only for the Spear wielder to rotate his weapon like a helicopter propeller to block the attack before sending a forward thrust of his own, to which the Shinobi jumped away from before crossing his fingers in a strange yet familiar, to her, shape.

 **"NINPO: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!)"** With that shout, Saber used once more the jutsu that had defined him in life, regardless of whatever class he might have been summoned in, to create several clones in front of a now wide eyed Lancer, whom had never witnessed something like that in his previous life nor his current one, and he had seen indeed a lot.

"Seriously?! As if one of you wasn't bad enough already!" Groaned the Servant of the Spear as he quickly got into the defensive from the constant attacks of the clones, with most of them trying to get up close while others shooted several Kunais and Shurikens like a goddamn Ninja, which might as well be the damn blonde. "What are you?! A bloody Ninja?!"

"And if I am, Lancer? What will you do then?" Chuckled amused the young ninja as several clones shot forward with handsings, which made the Spear Servant raise his weapon against them only for a cloud of smoke to cover the group and reveal-

"Oh~! Lancer-Kun, daisuki desu!" Squealed several blue-eyed, whisker faced young women with long blonde hair in twin tails and suggestive poses that had their intimates covered in smokes...and only that, leaving them practically naked to everyone else's sight...

...

...

 **...*CRACK!***

"W-Wha...W-WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Exploded poor Mount Rin as the mentioned's head resembled a tomato with how red it was as stream got out of her ears and bloody nose upon witnessing the whole mess before her.

"T-T-ThAt...THAT-?!" Gaped the blue colored Spearmen as blood briefly fell from his face, which he quickly shook at as his blushing face was changed into a furious look. "WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YO-"

 ***CRASH! WHAM!***

-Only for another clone to get out of the ground and uppercut him into the air, followed by the ones that had transformed into girls going back to normal and give their own kicks, sending the Spear user even higher, all while each making a chant:

"U-!"

"ZU-!"

"MA-!"

"KI!"

"NA-!"

"RU-!"

"TO!"

"RENDAN!" Finished the original Naruto as he jumped even higher than the currently airborn Lancer thanks to his clones' assistance and smashed his right leg in a Heaven Shaking Kick that would have made several Taijutsu wielders back home proud as the attack practically shot his opponent like a missile to the ground-

 ***CRAAAAASSSHHH! BAAAAAAAM!***

"Now how do you like them' apples?!" Joked the young Shinobi as he saw that the blue haired man fell where he had wanted to do so, with the mentioned soon enough getting back up with a snarl and even some blood falling down his face as a result of his kick.

"Tsk...not bad, blondie, but it's gonna take a LOT MORE to do me in!" Roared in defiance the beastly man as if a hound that refused to be put down, which actually managed to impress the foxy Servant. "Unless you believe yourself to be a REAL man to do the job!"

"Damn right I am!" Laughed in response Saber as a pair of clones quickly went to the surprised Rin's side in order to make sure she was safe as he charged alongside his other clones into the battlefield, causing the other Servant to be pushed somewhat more as the remaining clones behind threw more Kunai and Shurikens, this time with a small paper put in them until Lancer was all but surrounded by a literal small field of weaponry. "Y'know, this reminds me of something I heard someone say once before..."

"Oh yeah?! And what-?!" Lancer's exclamation was cut short upon hearing the familiar yet dreaded hissing sound, making him look down to see the papers in each metallic weapon seemingly catch fire as if... "No no no no no-!"

"ART IS A BLAST, KATSU!" With that exclamation that once belonged to a certain Mad Bomber, the now revealed paperbombs exploded in such a way that would have made the mentioned laugh with glee at the showing of such "Art", even if it came from an enemy of his.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

The explosions were powerful enough to make the Master of the Orange Servant cover her face from the elements gone wild before she uncovered it after a few moments, witnessing wide eyed the cloud of smoke where the supposed enemy Servant had been before...

"So, are we done warming up or what Lancer?" Called out Naruto, breaking the Tohsaka from her thoughts as she saw him staring at the smoke with a bored expression on his face. "I mean, I wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of the night, but we both know you can do much better than that since, even while overwhelmed, you did managed to reflect almost flawlessly all those projectiles I threw at you."

"..."

"That, and I don't think a mere explosion is enough to off you, Y'Know?"

"...Fuck it, this shit has gone far enough!" As soon as Lancer's voice said that, a fierce wind began to blow out from his position, dispersing the smoke around him as well as a pair of unlucky clones that were a bit too close to his area, which also made both Master and Servant partially cover their faces upon seeing a now serious looking Lancer in a semi-kneeled pose with his spear extended outwards, said weapon now shining with a scarlet aura of bloodlust around it. "Wanna know why I'm a Lancer Class Servant?! Then try to survive this and we'll talk about it!"

"Either that or disappointment. So go ahead, and Flip. That. Coin~!" Chuckled a serious yet excited Saber as he dispelled his kunai and instead got out a short silver, kunai like, sword that had an orange gem inside it, as he also got into a defensive position.

"GET READY, GAE-"

 ***TWACK!***

"-THE FUCK?!" That sudden sound made everyone stare at the direction of whoever was responsible for that, only to see the now panicking figure, an student from the glimpse they had at the uniform worn, run away as soon as everyone saw them there. "Fuck, it's a damn witness! Just what I needed to make this night complete!"

 _'...Whoopsie daisies, I knew I forgot something...'_ Mentally thought to himself the other Servant upon realizing that he had let himself get carried away in the excitement of the battle, and aside from his Master he forgot to check out for anyone else. _'Yeah, gotta fix that as soon as possible.'_

"Sorry Foxy, but our duel will have to be postponed since my Master doesn't want any witnesses, so Ciao!" Lancer told him with a mix of reluctance and dark humor as he quickly went after the victim, showing an even more impressive speed that even baffled Naruto somewhat as he dispersed any nearby clone that tried to stop him with several fast attacks until he went forward into the school itself.

"DAMN IT! SABER, WE MUST STOP HIM!" Screamed Rin after quickly recovering, not wanting to have an innocent death in her conscience, and much less on her first night in the war, if she could do something about it.

The mentioned nodded as he quickly took his Master into his arms, this time ignoring the suggestive bridal style, as they quickly charged forward after the Servant of the Lance, but by the time they catched up to him, they could only witness the mentioned ripping out his spear from the newest victim's body as it fell to the ground mercilessly...

"Man, what bad luck you have, Y'Know?" Sighed Lancer as he then felt the presence of his previous opponent, making him turn around to say something-only to get hit with some sort of energy sphere in the chest. "W-WH-"

 **"RASENGAN!"** With that shout, the blue colored Servant was sent flying with enough force to break the wall as he was pummeled by the ever expanding sphere until it covered him completely and exploded, sending him far away from the Master-Servant duo back in the school, with the former quickly going to the fallen student while the latter cursed to himself for letting things reach to this point. "Damn it all! My apologies Master, I should have made sure there was no one else here..."

"It's alright Saber, we didn't expect anyone else to be here so-" Yet Rin herself froze up as she gazed at the familiar face and hair of the victim Lancer had taken, for who else had that...light orange...pink hair, other than... "N-No way...damn it! Why did it have to be YOU of ALL PEOPLE?! How am I supposed to face HER now if YOU were to DIE?! DAMN IT ALL!"

This got the blonde's attention as he saw what got his Master too upset, only for him to freeze up briefly upon gazing at the barely alive face of Shirouko Emiya...

"Not yet!" Choked out the determined Tohsaka, getting her Servant's attention as he saw her pull out a necklace with a red, arrow shaped gem from which he could feel quite the amount of Magical Energy inside it, making his eyes widen briefly as he understood what the heiress was about to do. "I wouldn' be able to live with myself if I didn't try to save you...!"

"Oi Master!" This got the mentioned's attention as she quickly saw his now serious look as he approached her and the barely living Shirou. "Are you really sure of using an artifact like that on someone like her? And if so, why?"

"I'm damn sure that I DO want to save her Saber!" Began Rin in an angry yet determined tone as she put her necklace onto the place where the orange-pink head was pierced. "As for why, I swore that no one innocent would die in this damn war if I could help it, and I'll do my damn best to keep that promise at all costs!"

"...Good, that's all I needed to hear." Nodded in response Naruto as he surprised yet again his partner by putting his right arm on top of the wound, also allowing her to see a strange black dot mark on the center of his hand, followed by, much to her shock and awe, a yellow like aura to emerge from there and cover the chest of the young wounded lady, regenerating her damaged wound until it was fully healed as if never struck there! "Phew, there we go...gotta love **Ashura's Mark** for this."

"...Naruto, while I'm deeply grateful for what you just did, could you please tell me HOW is that even possible?!" Barely managed to ask the wide eyed heiress, almost wishing she could just go a have a drink of alcohol in order to deal with all the shit thrown at her in the last couple of minutes.

"He heh, it's quite the long story to be honest Master." Replied back in a far more cheerful tone as he created a couple of clones to help fix the place due to the damage caused by his Rasengan hitting Lancer. "But first, let's make sure there's no one else around as my clones make sure that Shirou-Chan is safely escorted back home!"

"...Forget it, I'll eventually get my answers one way or another." Relented the Tohsaka as she sighed, looking at the unconscious but still alive female in her arms with a grateful look on her face, showing how glad she was from making sure she managed to survive this whole mess thanks to her Servant.

 **(In The Middle Of Fuyuki's Streets, Fuyuki City, Japan, 20XX, 10:00 PM)**

"Well, aside from the whole damn mess with Lancer attacking poor Shirou-Chan at the end, it was a successful first night, no Master?" Cheered out Naruto as he streched out while walking besides Rin, wearing now a pair of civilian clothes he got from one of his scrolls, consisting of a black long sleeved jacket with an orange short sleeved t-shirt below that had a red spiral on front of it, then a red and white scarf wrapped around his neck alongside a necklace with a green gem on it, followed by black pants, a brown belt on top of it and finally black toad sandals, giving him a surprisingly more casual look when compared to before, something which the Tohsaka could admit to herself.

"Hmph, easy for you to say so, but the event you mentioned just showed us how many troubles we had due to being careless and why we must make sure nothing like that happens again." She answered in a serious tone while waving her left index finger to him, getting an amused look in return from him.

"Alright, gonna keep a note on that, but for now let's celebrate surviving our first battle of the Grail War~!" He sang at the end, looking forward to find an all you can eat buffet, especially if a ramen one, making his master sigh as she was thankful that, so far, there wasn't anyone else around to see him act like that.

"Fine fine, but no more of this afterwards until we actually take down an Enemy Servant or Master." The brunette warned him since she wasn't going to lose her hard earned money every night just to treat out her Servant unless it was with a damn good reason. "You got that Saber? ...Saber? ...Naruto?"

The lack of an answer made her stop and turn to see her now frozen up companion, whose face had a look of disbelief before it quickly shifted into a mix of annoyance and disbelief.

"Motherfucker!" He cursed, getting a wide eyed look from her which got even greater as he transformed back into his Servant Form and took her once more in that damn bridal style. "Sorry Master, the celebration has been postponed for the time being! We gotta go to Shirou-Chan's home NOW!"

"S-Saber, Wha-"

"Lancer returned to finish the job!" Those six words were more than enough to freeze her up as she quickly understood why her Servant became like that, even if she didn't understood how he found out abou- "My clones have a special ability to transfer information when dispelled, and one of them assigned to keep Shirou-Chan safe was destroyed by Lancer as he went to make sure she was dead!"

 _'Well, that explains it.'_ While Rin would normally be surprised at the Assassin like Skill her SABER Servant had, albeit giddy with all the implications, she quickly became serious as they keep getting closer and closer to the Emiya Residence, even if it was her first time going near it albeit it seemed Naruto knew thanks to his clone's memories.

Soon enough the duo arrived near the entrance as they got ready to head in...only to stop and watch in shock and disbelief as the Spear wielding Servant was blasted away in front of them with what seemed to be a pressured shoot of WATER of all things, sending him crashing into the street besides them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

With surprise still evident on their faces upon seeing the momentarely knocked out Lancer, the duo slowly turned around to see the responsible for that, only to see something that made them wonder if they were alright in the head:

That Something actually consisted of a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. She has "finely textured" blonde hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. She is more muscular than someone like Rin, which could lead some to believe her body is unappealing, but Naruto himself can believe her to be very feminine. Her outfit, if it can be even called that, consists of a one piece black and white swimsuit with a black jacket on top as well as a long lime green cape that reaches to her knees with white fur around and on top of the neck, a golden and white crown on her head with a liquid blue and golden water gun in her right arm and a wind sheated blade on her left arm, with a golden and white band on her right tight and finally wearing white and golden small heeled boots.

The young woman, whom was obviously a Servant to the two despite her...outfit, quickly turned to them and raised her pistol with a stern look on her face before declaring, "Halt! For I, Servant Archer, won't let anyone else harm my Master in her home!"

Thus leaving a gaping Rin while Naruto could only think of one thing:

 _'Alright, how it is possible for Ero-Sennin's books to have made it into this world's era?'_

 **OverLord Wang-Yu: AND CUT!**

 **Alright people, I know it's been a long time since I published anything, and I'm sorry for taking SO LONG! But long story short, Real Life was a Bitch for a long time AND I had a good lack of motivation until recently, but don't worry, for I'm back for good!**

 **So yeah, one of the first fics that I published for the new year, and it's a Challenge that I had accepted from my friend and sibling in all but blood, The Sith'ari, whose great variety of challenges, albeit the majority being Naruto focused, should be good for you all! Especially if you're a Naruto fan!**

 **Seriously through, The Sith'ari, if you're reading this, then HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAL! I PROMISED YOU THAT I WOULD PUBLISH THIS IN YOUR B-DAY, AND I DID IT! SO YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL, YOU LITTLE YOU XD But seriously, Happy Birthday and hope to see you have many more later on!^^**

 **As for this challenge itself, I'll admit that at first I didn't thought much of it...but then Ufotable UBW came out and I HAD to watch it, and long story short, I fell in love all over again with Fate, and thus I have decided to write this in honour of said route.**

 **And yes, there are already many changes, such as Saber!Naruto, based from the Dragon Blade videogame for Wii, as well as the early appearance of Luviagelita Edefelt and even a FEMALE Shirou Emiya, something which is sadly rarely done in these kind of Crossovers, with her appearance based from the fan made and loved pink haired Shirouko-Chan!**

 **Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter despite the flaws it will most likely have, and please tell me if I have any so that I may fix them later on.**

 **Don't worry through, while this starts similar to Canon, it will soon go Off The Rails, for what else would happen should Naruto Uzumaki enter the scene?! XD**

 **Here's the challenge made by The Sith'ari for anyone interested in making their own version of it:**

 **Dragon Saber Challenge**

 **Having remembered that the clocks in her house were an hour early, Rin was able to perform the summoning ritual at 2:00, just like she planned. This act allowed her to summon a Saber Classed Servant like she intended, though she didn't expect her Servant to be a Shinobi from a nearly forgotten era. Enter Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Resident Orange Shinobi and the wielder of the Dragon Blade.**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. The Naruto that Rin summoned must be from a Timeline where he never lost the Dragon Blade in Mount Koryu.**

 **2\. Naruto must have mastered the Dragon Blade to its absolute peak, along with various Kenjutsu styles also.**

 **3\. Naruto must be able to combine the Rasengan with the Dragon Blade, allowing it to be able to cut and piece through any form of defense.**

 **4\. Naruto must be paired with Rin Tohsaka, whether he has a harem or not is up to you.**

 **5\. Naruto must not lose Rin and any other girl(s) that he might be paired with.**

 **6\. Shirou must still be a part of the Holy Grail War, whether if it's as a Master or by helping Naruto and Rin is up to you.**

 **7\. There must be no yaoi.**

 **8\. There must be no bashing.**

 **9\. There must be no rape nor any mentioning of it.**

 **Options:**

 **1\. Lemons are allowed.**

 **2\. You can have the Fifth Holy Grail War be a Great Holy Grail War.**

 **3\. You can have Shirou be female and add her to Naruto's pairing.**

 **4\. You can have other Naruto Characters appear as Servants.**

 **5\. You can have other Nasuverse Characters appearing in the Holy Grail War.**

 **6\. You can have Artoria appear as either a Master or a Servant.**

 **Well, Wish You All Luck And HAPPY 2019! So As whoisthisgit says now: MAY YOUR BEES BE MY WAX!**

 **EDIT: Sorry, I forgot his Servant Bio! Here it is:**

 **Class: Saber**

 **Alternate Classes: Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, Ruler, Saver/Savior.**

 **Master: Rin Tohsaka**

 **True Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Height/Weight:** **5'6" (166 cm) /121 lbs (50.9 kg)**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Attribute: Man, Sky, Star.**

 **Parameters:**

 **-STR: A++**

 **-AGI: A++**

 **-END: A+++**

 **-MANA: EX**

 **-LUCK: B+**

 **-NP: EX**

 **Class Skills:**

 **-Riding: A++**

 **-Magic Resistance: A+**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **-Double Summon: A+**

 **-Ninjutsu: A+++**

 **-Dragon Slayer: A+**

 **-Battle Continuation: A++**

 **-Charisma: A+**

 **-Summoning Familiar (Toads): A+++**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **-Dragon Blade:**

 **This weapon has the ability to allow its wielder to perform any technique and allows them to use any of the basic nature transformations. The Dragon Blade also enables the user to cut and absorb their opponents' chakra, similar to Samehada. Finally, a very useful ability the sword has is to stay forcefully partial to its owner, so it is always trying to stay in connection to Naruto. However, it seems there is a limit to this ability, as it was gone for good after Naruto lost it in Mount Koryū. Using this blade is not without its drawbacks, though; in order to have complete control over the blade, the wielder must have exceptionally high levels of chakra. Naruto is able to wield the blade without drawbacks due to the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside of him.**

 **What gives the Dragon Blade the ability to use all of the basic elements are five orbs known as the Elemental Orbs, which are inserted into the centre. The orbs are coloured for their elements, similarly to Kage hats; red for fire, green for wind, yellow for lightning, orange for earth, and blue for water.**

 **Rank: A++**

 **Type: Anti-Unit, Anti-Dragon**

 **Range: 2 Meters**

 **Max Targets: 1-?**

 **-Naruto's Ninja Handbook:**

 **Every single Jutsu, skill and ability that Naruto Uzumaki has ever learned, each so varied and different that counting all of them as individual Noble Phantasms would be quite difficult, which is why they have been achieved in this NP so that Naruto may use them in any required situation.**

 **Rank: E~?**

 **Type: Anti-Unit, Support, Anti-Fortress, Anti-Army**

 **Range: 1~?**

 **Max Targets: 1~?**

 **-Kyubi No Youko: The Nine Tailed Demon Fox:**

 **Kurama (九喇嘛, Kurama), more commonly known as the Nine-Tails (九尾, Kyūbi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. Centuries of being regarded as a mindless monster and sought after as a tool for war caused Kurama to hate humans. After being sealed into Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama attempts to maintain its negative opinions about the world, but with Naruto's insistence on treating it with respect, the fox overturns its hatred and willingly strives to use its power for the world's salvation.**

 **Rank: EX**

 **Type: Anti-Unit, Support, Anti-Fortress, Anti-Army, Anti-Country**

 **Range: 1~100 Meters(?)**

 **Max Targets: 1~?**


	2. Night 0-5

**Dragon Saber**

 **Cross/X-Over:** Naruto And Fate/Stay Night. SOME Elements Of Other Franchises.

 **Synopsis/Plot:** **Challenge Accepted From The Sith'ari. SLIGHT AU AND OOC! Having remembered that the clocks in her house were an hour early, Rin was able to perform the summoning ritual at 2:00, just like she planned. This act allowed her to summon a Saber Class Servant like she intended, though she didn't expect her Servant to be a Shinobi from a nearly forgotten era. Enter Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Resident Orange Shinobi and the wielder of the Dragon Blade.**

 **Pairing(S):** Naruto X Rin X Harem.

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto. Fate/Stay Night Belongs To Type-MOON. The Dragon Saber Challenge And Idea Belongs To The Sith'ari. Everything Else Belongs To Their Respective Creator(S)/Owner(S). I Only Own The OC(S) And Plot._

 **Prologue Part 2/Night 0.5: The Other Summoning**

 **(Burning District, Fuyuki City, Japan, 20XX, ?:? PM)**

 _ **HELL...That was the only word that could describe the surroundings around her...**_

 _ **After all, how else one would call the place of literally burning streets as well as blackened corpses and screaming people being burned to death with a "Black and Red Sun" in the middle of the night?**_

 _ **But that did not matter to neither the young red haired, golden eyed young child walking aimlessly through the inferno nor the black haired, amber eyed younger girl being carried bridal style by the older one, both just wanting to escape from death.**_

 _ **It wasn't easy at all given how not only the street was like but also hearing the cries, screams, pleading and curses of those whom were still alive but dying a slow, antagonizing death by either the fire or the black mud.**_

 _ **However, in order for the duo to survive, the older girl had to start sacrificing her emotions, her memories and...even her self in order to keep going without hesitation...**_

 _ **Emotions such as Sorrow, Despair, Pity, Compassion and Love all gone...**_

 _ **Memories such as her birthdays, first day of school, holiday parties and everything about her family drowned away to the point of barely remembering how her parents even looked like...**_

 _ **And finally everything that had made her Herself...burned away by the cursed inferno around them.**_

 _ **Honestly, if it wasn't for the younger girl that she found and managed, even if barely, to save then she would have had completely broken by now, albeit at this rate it seemed to only prolong the inevitable.**_

 _ **In the end, all the sounds of misery were silenced as the rest of the victims, regardless of gender or age, died burned into crispy corpses with even the remaining fire starting to die down thanks to the sudden rain, leaving the bare remnants of the black mud and the "eclipse" on the night sky as the only remaining proof of what could have had caused this tragedy.**_

 _ **And it was to this sight that, a while later, the redhead finally fell down on her back as her body no longer had any strength to move around, only able to hug tightly the dark haired girl whom all but fell asleep as soon as they were out of practically any danger.**_

 _ **Yet when it seemed that nothing else would occur...HE CAME:**_

 _ **"T-thank goodness...two survivors!" Gasped a middle aged man with unkempt black hair and black eyes that currently shone with happiness and hope despite the burns and ashes covering him and his damaged black business suit as he knelt near the two girls.**_

 _ **In response the redhead glanced at him as a golden glow enveloped them, as the sounds around her and the other child vanished, only being able to think one thing:**_

 _ **'I wonder...if I could be as happy like he is...' Then she glanced at the sleeping girl whom now had a small smile in her sleep, making her unknowingly develop her own as well. 'But then again...I might already know...how that...feels...l i k e...'**_

 **(Room 2XX, Fuyuki's General Hospital, Fuyuki City, Japan, 20XX, ?:? AM)**

 _ **'An Unfamiliar Ceiling...' Was her first thought as she woke up dizzy, barely conscious enough to hear a nearby conversation between 2 blurs, one pure black and anotheir in blue and yellow, through her tired eyes starting to open.**_

 _ **"...So what...saying...fire was...by corr...ail?"**_

 _ **"...Ye...it see...someth...ong with...ail...had I not...still was...ugh..."**_

 _ **"It's alright...we have...enough info...to give to the...er ups back at...ower and the Church. Thanks again, Mr. Emiya."**_

 _ **"It's alright, Lord Edefelt."**_

 _ **The voices and visions were now clear as the redhead was fully up, her golden eyes looking around warily before seeing not only the same man from before that saved her and the other girl speaking with another man, a blonde haired and bearded older man with tense blue eyes and a blue business suit that went with his eyes, a white long sleeve button shirt and blue tie, but also the younger girl that she saved resting alongside her but was now waking up.**_

 _ **"Ah...good morning, Onee-sama..." Said the blackette after waking up, looking at the older girl with a look of admiration and getting the attention of both men whom went quickly to their side.**_

 _ **"Good morning, you two. I hope you had a nice sleep..." Started the man in black looking at them happily, even if a bit worried, getting a pair of nods from the two girls.**_

 _ **"While it's good to see you both awake and good enough after such disastrous event, I'm afraid we're going to have to discuss somethings with you both..." Followed the blonde man with a sigh.**_

 _ **This made both girls look confused and worried, getting a chuckle out of the blonde man. "Now now, nothing bad is going to happen to both of you. We just need to ask you what you both remember so far before the fire."**_

 _ **With that said, both girls relaxed somewhat as the next couple of minutes was filled with questions from the blonde man and one of the doctors to both girls, in which they could only gather basic information including their first names (Shirouko and Miyu respectively), their ages (7 and 5 again respectively), and...that's it really, since most of their knowledge and memories seemed burned away by the tragic event, pretty much leaving them orphans alongside other children that managed to survive as well.**_

 _ **"Well then, one more question for both of you, Shirou-chan, Miyu-chan..." Began the tired looking man in black, getting a couple of curious looks. "You have two options: Either go to an orphanage or come live with me and my associate here...What do you think?"**_

 _ **That made both girls adopt a thinking pose that made them look adorable to all adults watching before they each pointed to the two men, getting a couple of smiles in return at their answers.**_

 _ **A short while later both girls were leaving now in proper clothes for their age with the two men, as the one in black seemed to ask something to the blonde whom just signed before nodding.**_

 _ **"One more thing you both need to know about us...We're Magi."**_

 **(Shed, Emiya Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan, 06:30 AM)**

"Senpai, please wake up." Called out a soft female voice.

"It's time to get up, Onee-Sama." Followed a second, more younger girlish voice.

"Ummnyu...aha...wha...what happened?" Mumbled out a certain sleepy pink-orange head, now revealed to be none other than Shirouko "Shirou" Emiya waking up with a yawn, only dressed in a cute pair of pink colored gym clothes that looked more akin to pajamas looking at the ones that woke her up. "Ah, Sakura, Miyu, good morning..."

"G-good morning Senpai!" Shyly yet happily answered Sakura Matou wearing the Homurahara Academy High School Uniform for females, which did a good job of showing up her shapely figure despite her best efforts to not be so noticeable.

"Good morning Onee-Sama." Cordially yet happily replied one Miyu Edefelt, now a young girl of recently 13 with short black hair that reached to her chin and was in two short pig tails on her neck, and golden eyes that alongside her pale skin gave her a natural Japanese Beauty like appearance, even if she was wearing the Homurahara Academy Elementary School Uniform consisting of a short sleeve white sailor t-shirt with red, golden and black tracing on the shoulders, a necktie ribbon of red, good and black on the neck, a white beret with a red band on it, a short black skirt and black stockings with brown shoes on her feet. (OW: Basically, her Summer School Uniform from Prisma Illya.)

The reason as to why Miyu had a different surname from that of Shirouko was due to them having been each adopted by one of the two men they meet after the fire, Kiritsugu Emiya and Edward Edefelt respectively, in order to protect them from any other Magi that investigated too deeply and discovered not only that Shirouko had bonded with a certain thing that Kiritsugu put in her in order to save her life, but also due to the fact that Miyu had so much raw magic power and potential that it was so sacrely similar to another certain artifact neither men were willing to speak about, not even in private.

Thus it was decided that the red head would go and live with Kiritsugu on Japan while the younger blackette would be taken as a ward of the Edefelt Family back on England, but thankfully for both of them eventually things calmed down enough for Edward, Miyu and his family to move to Fuyuki, and so making sure both sisters in all but blood could spend even more time together.

With that out of the way, Shirouko soon started on her current training regime, which consisted of 100 Push Ups, 100 Sit Ups, 100 Squats, and a 10 Kilometer Run with plenty of Water, Juice and Bananas, all while Sakura and Miyu started preparing a big breakfast not only for the lighthead training but also the walking black hole known as the Tiger of Fuyuki, Taiga Fujimura.

Soon enough after a while, a panting Shirouko returned from her workout and quickly went to take a bath, eventually getting out and changing into the male version of the Homurahara Academy High School Uniform and going to help her Kouhai and, technically, God-Step Sibling, given how the Edefelt also had ended up sharing custody of her with the Fujimura clan after Kiritsugu's death 3 years ago, finish the breakfast suite.

"Sorry I took so long." The dual haired girl apologized as she helped finish cooking up the Omelette, getting a couple of bemused handshakes from the other two females.

"It's alright Senpai, we know you want to keep yourself in good shape and do mean well." Sakura told her with an understanding smile.

"In fact, if it wasn't for how busy I was today I'd join you on that training, Onee-Sama." Nodded Miyu supportive as they finished setting the food and plates.

"Thank you both." Was all that Shirouko said with a happy expression on her face.

Then they heard a shout of "I'M HUNGRY!" so loud it resembled more to a Tiger's Roar, as the culprit was revealed to be one Taiga Fujimura, a twenty-four-years-old woman with long light brown hair in a ponytail and matching eyes. She wears a green dress with a yellow and black stripe shirt and white shoes.

She was the official Legal Guardian of Shirouko after Kiritsugu's death 3 years before, even if she acted more like a child most of the time, but even so she shouldn't be underestimated, as she was a former Kendo Champion from a young age, the heiress of the Fujimura Clan's Yakuza Empire underneath Fuyuki, and held the apparently cursed Torashinai, which despite it's supposedly harmless appearance even with a custom made charm that Taiga put on it, said sword somehow had such bloodlust that even her grandfather Raiga Fujimura was unerved by it...

 _'I swear, somehow she ended up enchanting it to be cursed...'_ Mentally swore Shirouko before shaking her head, ignoring the phantom pains from sparing with Taiga when she had said weapon in Kendo, just as the mentioned sat down.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh~! This is what I needed in the morning, thanks a lot girls~!" Sang the brunette enthusiastically, getting chuckles out of the trio as they all ate in comfortable peace.

A few minutes later, and several empty bowls later, both Miyu and Sakura were now washing up most of the dishes while Taiga and Shirou were starting their last dishes, at least for the latter.

"Really...she's just like a Tiger devouring everything in her path..." Mumbled the Orange pinkhead, unaware of the fact that said Tiger heard that and a twisted idea for payback came to mind.

"Oh Shi-chan~! Could you please go and get a watter bottle for me?" She begged, getting a sweatdrop from the younger girl before she sighed and did as told knowing that otherwise it would lead to Taiga causing a ruckus, which nobody needed this early.

Unfortunately this just gave the chance for Taiga to enact her plan by swapping some of the ingredients and putting a couple on Shirouko's meal and getting back into position just as the orangette returned and passed her the water before picking up her meal by the chopsticks and-

 ***SPRUUUUT! GACK GACK!***

-Spitting out in disgust and staring in disbelief at her now ruined meal then at the now laughing Taiga in realization.

"What the heck, Fuji-Nee?!"

"That's what you get for calling me Tiger!" She declared triumphantly as Shirouko reluctantly muscled her way through the rest of the meal, because not eating it would be such a waste.

Ironically for the brunette, her triumph was short lived as she felt a dreadful presence coming from her side, making her shapely turn just in time to see a hollow looking Miyu, whom had a dark aura around her, pick up her meal with one hand, the other revealing itself to be Hot Sauce.

Then a horrified Taiga saw how the drop hanging out of the bottle suddenly, from her own POV, developed a face, which strangely enough seemed to resemble a certain teacher of hers, while the background became filled with thunder and lightning.

 _ **"BY THE POWERS OF NAUGHTINESS, I COMMAND THIS PARTICULAR DROP OF HOT SAUCE TO BE REALLY, REALLY HOT! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH!" Madly declared the drop as it fell on her meal, ruining it as well.**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her scream of despair shot out across the whole neighborhood as she cried holding her now ruined meal, looking at Miyu in shock and disbelief. "W-whhyyyy...?!"

"Nobody. Bullies. Onee-Sama." Was her sole response, getting a couple of laughter from Sakura and the now vindicated Shirouko.

 **(Street To Homurahara Academy, Fuyuki City, Japan, 07:30 AM)**

A short while after the breakfast was finished, with both Shirouko and Taiga finishing even the ruined meals, and everything was cleaned up, the girls finished preparing their supplies and headed out towards the Academy with Taiga going ahead due to her job as the English Teacher, leaving Shirouko, Sakura and Miyu to walk out the rest of the way there, talking to each other about recent events in their lives.

"While it was amusing what you did to Fuji-Nee, you didn't need to do as such Miyu." Shirouko told her, getting a headshake from the latter.

"Nobody hurts Onee-Sama." Was all she said, much to Sakura's amusement, as shown by her putting her right hand to cover her chuckles.

But then the other two saw some kind of...faded marks on said hand, getting a couple of side eyes in response, albeit for different reasons.

Quickly Shirouko stopped in front of Sakura, getting wide eyes and a blush from the purplette due to his close they were at the moment until she saw her right hand, making her flinch in shock.

"Sakura...what happened?" Asked worried the dual haired girl, getting a nervous look from her in response. "Was it Shinji?! If so help me Kami that I'll break his-"

"N-NO! It wasn't Onii-San!" Quickly shouted in response Sakura, getting a couple of bewildered looks from her friends. "I-I mean...it was an accident...please believe me."

"..."

"...Fine, I'll drop it off. But if you need help, please tell us." Shirouko answered, getting a grateful nod from her Kouhai in response as they continued to go down, even if she mentally noted to confront her former friend about this later on.

 **(Student Council Room, Homurahara Academy, Fuyuki City, Japan, 08:30 AM)**

Eventually the trio arrived at the Academy, with Miyu quickly going to the Elementary School Building on the other side of the Academy while Sakura went to the Archery Club to help the other members get everything ready, leaving Shirouko to go inside the building until she ended up running into Issei.

"Ah, Ise-Nii, how are you doing?" She asked as he looked relieved upon seeing her.

"I'm fine, especially now that you arrived Emiya, for we need your help with the Heating System." He told her, getting a nod in response as Shirouko, the unnoficial Janitor and Fixer of the School, went with him inside the room as she kneeled next to the machine and started to fiddle with it for a bit. "So how it is? Can you do anything?"

"I think I can, but I'd need to look closer." She answered before looking at him seriously. "Can you please leave for the moment? I need some privacy in order to see what's going on and did it."

"Sure, call if you need anything Emiya." With that he left, getting a sigh of relief from her.

"Good, now let's do this..." She said making sure to look around, and upon not seeing anyone, she nodded to herself before putting a hand on the machine, and triggering her Magic Circuits to come alive. **"Trace On: Structural Analysis."**

Upon willing that spell into the machine, she was able to analyze it to the last detail, everything becoming revealed to her from when it was first made to its current state, what caused it and how to fix it.

"There we go." She whispered, finishing the scanning as she took some of the tools and modified some of the wires and trenches, which took some minutes until it was all done. "Now that's more like it."

Allowing herself to be somewhat proud of her deed, but nothing too big obviously, the Orange pinkette put the tools back where they belonged and got ready to leave when she heard some voices outside the room.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho hoh~! Fancy meeting you today, Tohsaka Rin!" Laughed royally a young woman that Shirouko recognized to be none other than Luviagelita Edefelt, or just Lucia to her close companions, the current year of the Edefelt Clan once her father retired early, and thus was now also in charge of Miyu and her to a certain extent.

 _'Poor Issei, now having to deal with her this early.'_ Shirouko thought in a mix of pity and amusement, aware of how the Ryoudou was somehow able to see through the persona the blonde wore in public, as well as that of a certain other idol she knew about- "Wait, did she say it was Tohsaka?!"

At the idea of both girls being in the same place, she was filled with dread that nobody else could blame her once they learned the reason as to why she was like that, given what happened all those other last times they meet each other...

"Calm down, it's still too early, perhaps she'll just ignore-"

"...Of course it had to be you, Edefelt-San..." Rin's supposed low grumble still was strong enough to be heard by the now pale fixer.

"Oh crapbaskets."

"T-Tohsaka!? D-Damn it! Trouble DOES come in pairs!"

Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Issei.

"Ah Ryoudou-Kun, fancy seeing you here too at this time of the day, and in the company of Edefelt-San too!" Said 'sweet' response was followed by denials of the monk and a giggle of the Edefelt, much to the hidden amusement of Shirouko despite the potential fallout.

"Tsk, don't misunderstand Tohsaka. If it was up to me, I wouldn't be even near you or Edefelt." Harsh but technically true. "I'm just waiting for Emiya to be done with the job."

And taking that as her cue to get out in time before having to clean up yet ANOTHER potential war zone, something even someone like her would eventually get tired off doing, she walked towards the door leading to the outside, making sure her steps would be heard loud enough for the others to stop from any trouble as she got out and saw the trio look at her.

"Hey Issei, the job's done! It turned out that the machine was just slightly overheated, so nothing that couldn't be fixed, but please be careful in the future." Told the young girl with dual colored hair, getting a graceful look and nod from the School Council President before she looked at the other two girls and acted as beast as she could in surprise, if only to avoid any suspicion from the Tohsaka Heiress. "O-Oh! Tohsaka-San! Edefelt-San! G-Good morning to both of you, and sorry for not paying attention to your arrival! I was focused on my work so-"

"It's alright, Shero-Chan~! It's good to be focused on what matters most in the moment!" Luvia reassured her with a sisterly look on her face that caused both Issei and Rin to look aghast, while the now nicknamed Shero-Chan just chuckled sheepishly. "If you need any help, please tell me so and I-"

"I-It's alright, Edefelt-San, there's no need to do so! I'm already done but thanks for the offer!" Quickly answered Shirou in a nervous tone with an embarrassed blush on her face and waving hands, getting a pout out of the other heiress and a sigh from the student council president, much to Rin's amusement.

Nothing personal against Luvia but she already did so much for her and Miyu, so she would feel bad if she took a job and thus had more money at the cost of the Edefelt Vaults...that and she had a forebooding feeling whenever the blonde offered such a thing, especially that weird look on her face as she said Maid.

 _'Honestly, I'm not that special yet somehow s_ _he took a shrine to me...could it be because of my relationship to Miyu?'_ Shirouko thought remembering just how overly attached the normally shy blackette was around her.

In the end, through, she quickly told Issei what had occured with the Heater and how to fix it should it happen again before she left from there to get ready for the classes to start.

 **(Second Floor Passway, Homurahara Academy, Fuyuki City, Japan, 12: 35 AM)**

"So what do you two think ladies? Would you like to go to the Karaoke? I bet you both have such wonderful singing voices like a couple of angels~" Shinji Matou said with a grin, which only got wider when he saw both girls look interested.

Oh yeah, aside from the whole mess earlier this morning so far things were turning good, nothing could possibly ruin this moment-

 ***SLAM!***

 **"ShInJi. MATOU. E-X-P-L-A-I-N!"** Called out the voice of the Shinigami, making the trio freeze up with both girls shaking while the bluenette almost pissed himself, slowly and mechanically turning around in dread to see a frowning Shirouko with her hair split yet somehow floating in nine fragments akin to a Kyubi, with her eyes shining menacingly beneath the shadow that covered her face.

"W-wha-E-EMIYA?! W-WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He practically shrieked, not wanting to die as the nightmarish visage was a few feet away from him.

 **"Why. Sakura. Had. A. Mark. On. Her. Hand? Did. You. HARM. Her?!"**

"N-NO! I DIDN'T, I SWEAR! It was an accident! A cooking accident when she tired to do Oji-San's favorite dish!" Quickly explained the Matou Heir, getting the dual haired girl to stare at him unflinching for several moments until her look calmed down somewhat with her hair losing its scary look.

"Is. That. So?"

"Y-yes. In fact you could even ask her about it!"

"Fine...My apologies for the Misunderstanding then." With that she turned out to leave-

"W-WAIT A SECOND!"

-Only to end up glancing back ominously, causing the recovered boy to almost squeal out of terror before his bravado (or most likely foolishness) came back.

"You accuse me of something I don't think a mere apology is enough for! You have to repay me!"

"...It better be something affordable, Lest I get angry...and believe me, you Won't LiKe ME W-H-E-N I'M Angry..." She warned back, getting him to nod in a odd mix of fear and smugness, mainly the first.

"Its nothing much, just clean up the Archery Room after school and we're even." Shinji told her with a shrug, getting her to nod before they shook hands-

 ***CRACK!***

"Ack! My hand!" He squealed before looking terrified at the now hollow look.

"Just a Reminder of what's to come if you Dare to EvEn THING of doing anything to her..." With that final warning, she loosed the grip and quickly left leaving the cursing boy nursing his hand alone, especially since the female duo quickly left at the first sign of the "Homurahara's Brownie Princess" (In)Famous Habanero Mode, which was born when some thugs tried to assault the Academy a couple of years ago.

Then Shirouko tried to stop them in a peaceful manner by trying to speak to them, only for the leader to actually grope her...

What followed would be forever burned in the memories of the witnesses as "The Blood Donation From Hell", where those 50 or so thugs ended up with broken bodies and spirits shattered, whimpering at the damage done by the now unleashed Avenger, and even then most of them got lucky compared to what happened to the leader, whom even to this day is unable to walk, let alone per without a machine, and even then said pee always has blood on it...

So yeah, the other students and staff members knew to get away whenever the rare appearances of the Berserk Mode were obvious.

 **(Streets, Fuyuki City, Japan, 17:45 PM)**

"...Thanks again for giving me the keys Fuji-Nee...of course I'll give them back tomorrow...alright then, have a good night...Tiger~" With that last word sang, Shirouko ended the phone call in order to not only avoid the upcoming, but still hilarious, rant from the Fujimura Heiress at her nickname, but also laugh out loud at said reaction alongside a giggling Sakura.

"You know she's going to try and get even, right Senpai?" Sakura said while chuckling a bit.

"I know, but still definitely worth it." She answered back before hugging the now squeaking violette very closely to her. "And didn't I told you to not call me Senpai all the time when it's just the two of us? Whatever happened to Onee-Chan~?"

"A-aaahhhhh! F-forgive me...O-Onee-Chan..."

"Kyyyaaaaa~! Do it again please~"

That banter went up for the next few moments before both girls just laughed together, just enjoying the fact that they were together.

"...Thank you, Onee-Chan, for bringing me home. You didn't have to do so." Sakura said after calming down.

"I know but it's the least I can do for you after everything you did to help us." Was the answer she got in return as they finally arrived at the Matou Residence, where they saw a very old man completely bald and hunched over, making him shorter than even his grandchildren. He wore plain robes and held a walking stick.

This was Zouken Matou, the current head of the Matou Family and Sakura's grandfather whom smiled in a manner that was anything but kind when he saw not only his grandchild but her interesting friend.

"Oh my, took you long enough to get back here Sakura-Chan." The old man chuckled amused before looking curiously at the other female. "And you must be this...Emiya Shirou-Chan was it?"

"...Yes, I am Shirouko Emiya. It's...good to meet you, Mr. Matou."

"Now now dear, I might be old but I prefer first name basis so you may call me Zouken, Shirou-Chan." Nodded the old head before bowing down in what seemed to be gratitude. "My thanks again for bringing my dear granddaughter back to our lovely home, sadly it seemed that my naive grandson forgot about it."

"It's alright. I just hope you can keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't try anything with Sakura-Chan." This got a startled glance from the mentioned and a laugh from her grandfather.

"Why thank you again for the reminder, I'll make sure to discipline him should that ever occur." He promised as the purplette quickly walked to his side. "Now I wish you a good night, Shirou-Chan, and to be careful around the streets at night, for you never know what may lay on them."

The dual haired girl only nodded as she looked one last time at her Kouhai, wishing her the best, before she turned around and left towards the Academy, so the sooner she did that work the sooner she could go back home and think about the recent events.

 **(Homurahara Academy, Fuyuki City, Japan, 20XX, 20:45 PM)**

"Ugh, finally over!" Huffed Shirouko as she looked tired yet proudly at the now clean floors, so clean in fact that she could see her own reflection, and notice how dirty she was. "Oh dear...I better get home soon, I took longer than expected."

With that said the pale haired orangette put all the cleaning items back into the closet they were from, closed it and checked one last time to make sure everything was in order, nodding in approval and then heading to the exit-

 ***CRASH! PTHEW PTHEW PTHEW!***

-only to hear the sound of steel clashing against steel, getting her to freeze up as she quickly but quietly went to the source only to end frozen at the sight before her:

Rin Tohsaka, now wearing a red trench coat, watching a clash between a blonde haired young man in Orange and another young man wearing all Blue, but what truly got Shirouko's attention was the weapons they had, a couple of actual Kunais on the Orange blonde and a bloody red spear for the Blue Man, and how their clashes caused the air and land around them to distort and blow away!

 _'W-what the HELL is going on?!'_ Was her main thought, with several others following up soon enough:

 _'Why is Tohsaka there looking at them?'_

 _'Who are those two men?!'_

 _'Why are they FIGHTING?!'_

 _'WHERE DO I GET THOSE COOL WEAPONS?!'_

...What? You couldn't blame her, those weapons were cool despite the circumstances!

But then her attention was caught when the blonde man shouted **"NINPO: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!)"** , creating several copies of himself that went right ahead to fight the Spearman.

 _'ARE THOSE CLONES?! How?!'_ Then she saw as several clones shot forward with handsings, which made the Spearman raise his weapon against them only for a cloud of smoke to cover the group and reveal-

"Oh~! Lancer-Kun, daisuki desu!" Squealed several blue-eyed, whisker faced young women with long blonde hair in twin tails and suggestive poses that had their intimates covered in smokes...and only that, leaving them practically naked to everyone else's sight...

...

...

 **...*CRACK!***

 _ **'WHAT THE FUCK?! THEY TURNED INTO HOT BLONDE STREAKERS!'**_ Was all that poor Shirouko could think as her face went red, her eyes into a mix of spirals and stars, and blood starting to drip from her nose with stream from her ears.

"T-T-ThAt...THAT-?!" Gaped the blue colored Spearmen as blood briefly fell from his face, which he quickly shook at as his blushing face was changed into a furious look. "WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YO-"

 ***CRASH! WHAM!***

-Only for another clone to get out of the ground and uppercut him into the air, followed by the ones that had transformed into girls going back to normal and give their own kicks, sending the Spear user even higher, all while each making a chant:

"U-!"

"ZU-!"

"MA-!"

"KI!"

"NA-!"

"RU-!"

"TO!"

"RENDAN!" Finished the original now named Naruto as he jumped even higher than the currently airborn Lancer thanks to his clones' assistance and smashed his right leg in a Heaven Shaking Kick that practically shot his opponent like a missile to the ground-

 ***CRAAAAASSSHHH! BAAAAAAAM!***

"K-kyyyaaaahhhhh..." Barely gasped out Shirouko, her embarrassment(?) from earlier being replaced with a mix of awe and fear as she saw how strong the blonde-Naruto was.

"Now how do you like them' apples?!" Joked the young Shinobi as he saw that the blue haired man fell where he had wanted to do so, with the mentioned soon enough getting back up with a snarl and even some blood falling down his face as a result of his kick.

"Tsk...not bad, blondie, but it's gonna take a LOT MORE to do me in!" Roared in defiance the beastly man as if a hound that refused to be put down, which actually managed to impress the foxy man. "Unless you believe yourself to be a REAL man to do the job!"

"Damn right I am!" Laughed in response Naruto as a pair of clones quickly went to the surprised Rin's side in order to make sure she was safe as he charged alongside his other clones into the battlefield, causing the other Servant to be pushed somewhat more as the remaining clones behind threw more Kunai and Shurikens, this time with a small paper put in them until Lancer was all but surrounded by a literal small field of weaponry. "Y'know, this reminds me of something I heard someone say once before..."

"Oh yeah?! And what-?!" Lancer's exclamation was cut short upon hearing the familiar yet dreaded hissing sound, making him look down to see the papers in each metallic weapon seemingly catch fire as if... "No no no no no-!"

"Don't tell me..." Mumbled out the orangette with pink streaks, having a good idea of what was going to happen.

"ART IS A BLAST, KATSU!" With that exclamation that once belonged to a certain Mad Bomber, the now revealed paperbombs exploded in such a way that would have made the mentioned laugh with glee at the showing of such "Art", even if it came from an enemy of his.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

The explosions were powerful enough to make both girls cover their faces from the elements gone wild before they uncovered it after a few moments, witnessing wide eyed the cloud of smoke where the supposed enemy in Blue had been before...

"Is it...over?" Whispered the Brownie Princess, even if one part of her told her it was far from over.

"So, are we done warming up or what Lancer?" Called out Naruto, breaking Shirouko from her thoughts as she saw him staring at the smoke with a bored expression on his face. "I mean, I wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of the night, but we both know you can do much better than that since, even while overwhelmed, you did managed to reflect almost flawlessly all those projectiles I threw at you."

"..."

"That, and I don't think a mere explosion is enough to off you, Y'Know?"

"...Fuck it, this shit has gone far enough!" As soon as Lancer's voice said that, a fierce wind began to blow out from his position, dispersing the smoke around him as well as a pair of unlucky clones that were a bit too close to his area, which also made both Master and Servant partially cover their faces upon seeing a now serious looking Lancer in a semi-kneeled pose with his spear extended outwards, said weapon now shining with a scarlet aura of bloodlust around it. "Wanna know why I'm a Lancer Class Servant?! Then try to survive this and we'll talk about it!"

"Either that or disappointment. So go ahead, and Flip. That. Coin~!" Chuckled a serious yet excited Naruto as he dispelled his kunai and instead got out a short silver, kunai like, sword that had an orange gem inside it, as he also got into a defensive position.

"S-shit...I need to get out of here...but even so..." Cursed Shirou to herself as she saw what seemed to be going a very dangerous clash between the now obviously supernatural men, showing that even with her now improvised knowledge of magecraft she wouldn't be able to do much, but turning back was as dangerous as well because who knows what could occur then. "Damn it, I might have to-"

"GET READY, GAE-"

 ***TWACK!***

 **"-eh?"**

"-THE FUCK?!" That sudden sound made everyone stare at the direction of whoever was responsible for that, only to see the now panicking figure, an student from the glimpse they had at the uniform worn, run away as soon as everyone saw them there. "Fuck, it's a damn witness! Just what I needed to make this night complete!"

Meanwhile, barely having snapped out of her stupor, a running Shirouko was now cursing to hell and back her bad luck for having stepped on a branch of all things, thus giving away her position to a potential killer!

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! FUCK YOU SHINJI! FUCK THAT BRANCH! FUCK MY DAMN LUCK! AND FUCK ALL KIND OF DUCKS!" Needless to say, whatever lesson in good vocabulary left her mouth as she ran for survival, subconsciously using magecraft to reinforce her body, mainly her legs, in order to run away and hopefully survive the night.

"Not bad, Yknow, that mouth and use of reinforcement would be appreciated back in my days-" Casually called the Blue Man's voice behind her-

 ***SQUELCH!***

"-but it's a pity that you were at the wrong place at the wrong time at the wrong time." Finished Lancer in a mix of amusement and pity as he took his spear from the hole in where Shirouko's heart used to be, with the young woman vaguely aware of it as she fell face down from the pain as her body started to go numb.

"Really bad for you kid, I got a feeling that had you learned of the war earlier you could have become the last one. Heck, of you somehow had summoned Fergus he'd have loved to have you as a Master...but oh well." Admitted the Servant wiping out his spear.

Yet Shirouko soon lost the concentration needed to hear that as her body was trying to survive, even if only delaying the ineviatble, as her mind processed was was going on.

 _'Ah...I was struck...Am I going to die? ...It seems that way...but even so...I don't want to...not until I get to say...g-goodbye...to them...Sakura...Miyu...Fuji-Nee...Luvia...Issei...Otoko-San...Tohsaka...I...'_

"Man, what bad luck you have, Y'Know?" Sighed Lancer as he then felt the presence of his previous opponent, making him turn around to say something-only to get hit with some sort of energy sphere in the chest. "W-WH-"

 **"RASENGAN!"** With that shout, the blue colored Servant was sent flying with enough force to break the wall as he was pummeled by the ever expanding sphere until it covered him completely and exploded, sending him far away from the Master-Servant duo back in the school, with the former quickly going to the fallen student while the latter cursed to himself for letting things reach to this point. "Damn it all! My apologies Master, I should have made sure there was no one else here..."

"It's alright Saber, we didn't expect anyone else to be here so-" Yet Rin herself froze up as she gazed at the familiar face and hair of the victim Lancer had taken, for who else had that...light orange...pink hair, other than... "N-No way...damn it! Why did it have to be YOU of ALL PEOPLE?! How am I supposed to face HER now if YOU were to DIE?! DAMN IT ALL!"

This got the blonde's attention as he saw what got his Master too upset, only for him to freeze up briefly upon gazing at the barely alive face of Shirouko Emiya...

 _'Eh...those voices...sound familiar...T-Tohsaka...N-Naruto, right? But why...?'_

"Not yet!" Choked out the determined Tohsaka, getting her Servant's attention as he saw her pull out a necklace with a red, arrow shaped gem from which he could feel quite the amount of Magical Energy inside it, making his eyes widen briefly as he understood what the heiress was about to do. "I wouldn' be able to live with myself if I didn't try to save you...!"

"Oi Master!" This got the mentioned's attention as she quickly saw his now serious look as he approached her and the barely living Shirou. "Are you really sure of using an artifact like that on someone like her? And if so, why?"

"I'm damn sure that I DO want to save her Saber!" Began Rin in an angry yet determined tone as she put her necklace onto the place where the orange-pink head was pierced. "As for why, I swore that no one innocent would die in this damn war if I could help it, and I'll do my damn best to keep that promise at all costs!"

 _'Ah...that's Why...it's good to see...that they were...good persons...in the end...'_

"...Good, that's all I needed to hear." Nodded in response Naruto as he surprised yet again his partner by putting his right arm on top of the wound, also allowing her to see a strange black dot mark on the center of his hand, followed by, much to her shock and awe, a yellow like aura to emerge from there and cover the chest of the young wounded lady, regenerating her damaged wound until it was fully healed as if never struck there! "Phew, there we go...gotta love **Ashura's Mark** for this."

 _'Warm...so warm...I wouldn't feel so bad...dying with such a sensation...thank you through...for trying...Naruto-San...Tohsaka...'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Is this...death?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _...If so, why am I feeling...like I'm asleep...?_

 _..._

 _...Am I really dead?_

 _...No, I'm not...at least not this time..._

 _Which means...Gotta. GeT. UP. N-O-W!_

 **(Emiya Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan, 20XX, 21:50 PM)**

With that last thought, Shirouko Emiya got up with a gasp, desperately looking around before realizing...that she was back in her home, ore especifically her room, making her look around in confusion and wariness.

"Was everything...a dream?" She mumbled out to herself as she got up, not feeling injured at all, and if anything she felt far more energized than before. "But, I could have sworn it was real-"

Then she froze up as she felt a hole in her uniform, which was the same one she wore today as evidenced by all the dirt...and the b-blood stains...and the fact that she could touch her skin where she...had been stabbed by Lancer.

"...Oh crapbaskets, it was ALL real!" She mumbled out in a myriad of emotions, mainly shock, fear and dread. "But what happened to those two guys and Tohsaka-"

And then as if Gaia herself waited for her to get up, the Boundary Fields around the house, even fortified by the Edefelts as courtesy f them becoming allies and neighbors when they moved to Japan, sensed a very dangerous enemy approach with most of them being destroyed right away.

 **"OH SHIT!"** Cursed both Shirou and another voice above her revealed to be none other than Naruto, whom was now at her side much to her disbelief, as they realized whom was coming.

"Fuck, it's Lancer! Better get out of here and to a safe place Shirou-Chan!" Naruto quickly told her as he made a clone and had it carry her bridal style.

"W-WAIT! W-WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW?!" Was all that she managed to say as the clone quickly took her out of the house, and not even a second later they heard several shouts and curses from the now present Lancer as he and the other blonde inside quickly traded blows yet again, giving the pair a small head start.

"Long story short, Lancer came back to end the job and we were put here by the Oyabun (Boss) to help keep you safe until he and the Master arrive." With that said he quickly got to the Shed and got Shirouko inside before putting a hand on her head, managing to calm her down enough for the moment. "Now please wait here as we take care of Lancer and don't come out until everything's safe. Alright?"

Upon seeing the smile with closed eyes despite the situation, Shirouko relented. "...Alright, but please be careful."

"Don't worry, I will." With that he got out and with a shout of **"NINPO: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"** , he and several clones went ahead leaving the poor girl alone.

"...He's out there trying his best to protect me...and I'm unable to do anything about it..." She mumbled to herself, as the feeling of hopelessness was replaced by pure rage at her almost killer and self deprecation at herself for how helpless she was, despite swearing to herself that it wouldn't happen ever again if she could help it.

 _ **~Fate/Stay Night OST: Kodoku Na Junrei~**_

"I don't want to die...but I rather die than let others be killed if I could do anything to prevent it!" She declared, unaware of some clones shouting **"BUNSHIN DAIBAKUHA! (Clone Great Explosion!)"** followed by the cursing of the now obviously pissed off Lancer nor how a certain circle behind her was growing brightly in a mix of blue, white, green and golden lights. "That's why no matter what happens to me, O won't let anyone else suffer in my instead, especially if I could save them!"

As soon as she had finished that shout, the door of the Shed broke down revealing a mostly scorched and bloody but still standing Lancer, whom froze up not only from the glare sent to him by the young woman he thought he killed, but also the seals appearing on her right hand and the figure behind her!

"No...FuCkInG...WAY! YOU'RE THE LAST MASTER?!" Gaped in disbelief the bluenette before he was hit by a blast of condenssed water that was surprisingly more than strong enough to send him flying through the whole residence to the outside!

With that done, Shirouko stare behind her to see the one responsible for literally almost drowning Lancer away, and saw a young woman with beautiful golden hair and emerald eyes wearing a outfit that seemed more suited for the beach, even if it had some knightly elements like the jacket, cape and crown, that also helped show off her wonderful body and pale skin while holding two unusual weapons; A freaking watergun and some sort of invisible sword.

"I, Servant Archer, ask of you...Are you my Master?" Spoke the blonde woman glancing at her with a serious look until she saw the seals on her right hand and relaxed. "Very well, from today forward I shall be your sword to defend you and defeat your enemies, my Matser."

With that she bowed down in acknowledgement, all while the poor Magus could only think one thing:

 _'...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!'_

 **OverLord Wang-Yu: AND CUT!**

 **Alright people, I know it's been a long time since I published anything, and I'm sorry for taking SO LONG! But long story short, Real Life was a Bitch for a long time AND I had a good lack of motivation until recently, but don't worry, for I'm back for good!**

 **ALSO MERRY THANKSGIVING, CHRISTMAS-HANNUKAH-HOLIDAYS, AND NEW YEAR! Sorry it took so long again people.**

 **Seriously through, The Sith'ari, if you're reading this, then HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAL! I PROMISED YOU THAT I WOULD PUBLISH THIS IN YOUR B-DAY, AND I DID IT! SO YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL, YOU LITTLE YOU XD But seriously, Happy Birthday and hope to see you have many more later on!^^**

 **Now this Chapter was from Shirouko's POV, as a shout out to the proper FSN source material where the first part started with Rin and the second was with Shirou, and I hope you liked how I made Shirouko be while essentially the same be also different from the Shirou's we know about, gender aside, some more world building, shutouts and so on.**

 **Originally this Chapter was going to be Longer but don't worry, because the next part will be coming soon!**

 **Well, Wish You All Luck And HAPPY 2020!**

 **Now here are Archtoria's Stats, and to clear up, I made her appearance a mix between her Stage 2 and 3 looks, if only to add a better look outside the typical Chaldea FGO Shenanigans, especially once you add certain factors from her Saber Class:**

 **Class: Archer**

 **Alternate Classes: Saber, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Berserker, Ruler, Foreigner, Saver/Savior (ERROR)**

 **Master: Shirouko Emiya**

 **True Name: Artoria Pendragon**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height/Weight: 5'0 (154 cm)/93 lbs (42 kg)**

 **Three sizes: B73/W53/H76**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Attribute: Man, Earth.**

 **Parameters:**

 **-STR: C+**

 **-AGI: B+**

 **-END: C+**

 **-MANA: A+**

 **-LUCK: A+**

 **-NP: A+**

 **Class Skills:**

 **-Magic Resistance: A**

 **-Independent Action: A+**

 **-Territory Creation: A**

 **-Riding: B+**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **-Double Summon: B**

 **-Summer Splash!: A+**

 **-Protection of the Beach House: EX**

 **-Beach Flower: B**

 **-Instinct: A**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **-Excalibur Vivian: Sword of Sunlight-Glitter Victory**

 **Excalibur Vivian: Sword of Sunlight-Glittering Victory (陽光煌めく勝利の剣エクスカリバー・ヴィヴィアン, _Yōkō Kirameku Shōri no KenEkusukaribā Vivian_?) is the Noble Phantasm of Artoria Pendragon in her swimsuit.**

 **Despite saying all of that about the Archer Class, it turns out like _this_ in the end. Truly childish. " _Still, Excalibur was originally something entrusted by the Fairy of the Lake, so there should be nothing odd about this aspect even if it has a water attribute, don't you agree?_ " Even Ak-kun would let out a strained laugh at this.**

 **Rank: A+**

 **Type: Anti-Unit, Anti-Fortress**

 **Range: 9-20**

 **Max Target #: 1~?**

 **-Invisible Air: Barrier of the Wind King**

 **Invisible Air: Barrier of the Wind King** **(** **風王結界インビジブル・エア, _Fū-Ō KekkaiInbijiburu Ea_?) is a sheath of wind that covers Excalibur and conceals it so that it cannot be easily recognized as the famous holy sword of King Arthur and expose her identity. It is a Bounded Field closer to magecraft than a Noble Phantasm that is made up of multiple layers of wind compressed into super-high pressure air with a massive amount of magical energy, which distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside completely invisible.**

 **Rank: C+**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 1~2**

 **Max Target #: 1**


End file.
